Sweater Weather
by vickydreadful
Summary: DRARRY - PÓS GUERRA - OITAVO ANO - TREINAMENTO AUROR Harry precisava de alguém que o ensinasse a ser mais egoísta. Draco Precisava de alguém que o ensinasse a ser mais altruísta. Ambos precisavam se encaixar em algum lugar, ou em alguém. angst, smut
1. Capítulo 1

**ATENÇÃO: FANFIC CRIADA SEM FINS LUCRATIVOS - PLÁGIO É CRIME - CENAS DE SEXO HOMOSSEXUAL - CENAS DE SEXO HETEROSSEXUAL - INFORMAÇÕES MÍNIMAS ALTERADAS PARA MELHOR DESENVOLVIMENTO DA HISTÓRIA - HARRY POTTER PERTENCE A J.K. ROWLING E SEUS ASSOCIADOS.**

Sweater Weather

Prólogo

Os boatos que se espalharam pelas firmes paredes da escola naquela manhã não eram de fato, boatos, pois para algo ser boato esse algo tem que ser uma mentira e a notícia que se espalhava de que Draco Malfoy estava de volta era a mais completa verdade. Naquela mesma manhã Pansy Parkinson havia subido na rechaçada mesa da Sonserina e tinha gritado para quem quisesse ouvir que se alguém ousasse tocar em um fio de cabelo de Draco Malfoy, teria que se entender com ela.

Mas Draco, que tinha se enfurnado no escritório de McGonagall assim que chegou nas propriedades do castelo não estava muito preocupado com a retaliação dos outros alunos. Ele só tinha uma coisa em mente quando deixou que seus pés o guiasse pelos corredores conhecidos até as masmorras, ele não queria, de forma alguma, em nenhuma circunstância, ter que cruzar novamente com Harry Potter.

Capítulo 1

 _(this is not about me)_

 **Harry Potter** não gostava da fama que a guerra o havia agregado, criado em um quartinho embaixo da escada, Harry não gostava de ser preso em lugares fechados com pessoas gritando seu nome e lhe cobrando coisas. Não gostava de ter que se esquivar de todos os jornais e de todas as corujas que traziam cada dia mais cartas de fãs do mundo todo.

Harry só queria ser, bem, o Harry.

Andar pelos corredores de Hogwarts por outro lado, eram como uma bênção. Sendo ele maior de idade e do último ano, as regras para perambular pelo castelo durante a noite eram mais brandas, e desde que ele estivesse em forma para concluir as aulas no dia seguinte, ninguém iria lhe incomodar.

Foi com isso em mente que ele agarrou a capa da invisibilidade da mala e calçou um tênis velho de corrida que ele havia pego na Toca. Respirando fundo pelo que parecia ser a vigésima vez naquele dia ele alcançou o isqueiro e a pequena caixa de metal da gaveta de sua escrivaninha e desceu as escadas da sala comunal do oitavo ano com passos leves, não querendo chamar atenção para a sua saída.

Como sempre seus primeiros pensamentos ao entrar na floresta proibida foram direto para Ron e Hermione. Ele sabia que os amigos se preocupavam com ele e no fundo, depois de toda a frustração de ter uma vida pública vigiada por câmeras e olhos famintos, ele também se preocupava. Hermione o havia lembrado que agora todos seus passos eram calculados e computados em algum lugar e que a qualquer momento aproveitadores estariam batendo na porta de sua casa com algo para lhe chantagear. Não que Harry não estivesse preparado para esse tipo de coisa, claro que ele estava, mas algo no fundo do seu peito gritava para que ele simplesmente levantasse sua varinha e os expulsasse da sua frente o mais rápido possível. Ron por outro lado o havia encorajado a abraçar a fama, a curtir as festas para as quais ele era convidado e claro, aproveitar a quantidade absurda de mulheres que estavam se jogando em seu colo.

Mas foi de Luna, quando a deu uma festa de comemoração para o fim da Guerra, que Harry escutou o conselho mais sábio de todos.

Luna estava escutando algo dentro de uma concha que havia encontrado na praia, segundo ela o mar estava conversando com ela e dizendo que a tempestade havia passado, mas que as ondas ainda estavam firmes e fortes. Após a confissão ela havia virado os olhos brilhantes para Harry e dito da forma mais simples possível.

"Cuide de si mesmo, Harry Potter."

Ele amava Luna, assim como amava todos os seus amigos, mas quando ele voltou para dentro da Toca e observou todos eles com seus respectivos pares que ele entendeu o motivo de não se encaixar em nenhum lugar.

Ele, no fundo, sabia que não precisava se encaixar em nenhum lugar, e sim, em alguém.

Na hora, sua cabeça de menino deu uma risadinha maliciosa, sabendo que isso também era uma verdade. Mas assim que viu Gina abraçar Luna e lhe dar um beijo casto nos lábios ele sentiu uma vontade enorme de gritar.

As pessoas estavam juntas pois elas tinham algo para compartilhar e se ensinar. Hermione havia achado o amor com Ron pois ela o ensinava a ser mais gentil, enquanto ele a ensinava a ser mais confiante. Luna ensinava Gina a olhar a vida com olhos mais simpáticos e Gina ensinava Luna a não ser tão inocente. Harry poderia ficar para sempre listando os tipos de coisas que haviam trago seus amigos a encontrar o amor, mas no final, ele sabia que pararia no porquê de ele continuar sozinho e quando ele listasse os tipos de coisa que ele precisava aprender com alguém, ele choraria trancado no banheiro apertado da cozinha de Grimmauld Place, ouvindo os gritos histéricos da Tia Black sobre como ele não era bom o suficiente para ser o herdeiro de Sirius. Afinal, o que Harry precisava aprender ninguém com um bom coração poderia lhe ensinar.

Harry precisava aprender a se colocar em primeiro lugar.

Quando achou que já tinha corrido o suficiente por uma noite e estava sentindo o coração saltar pela boca, ele parou, se encostou em uma árvore e acendeu um cigarro. Havia começado a fumar quando Sirius morreu, o único que sabia era Remus, mas nunca o havia mandado parar. Foram estranhas as noites que eles passaram em silêncio de frente para um retrato de Sirius na sala. Harry com um cigarro entre os dedos, rosto inchado de tanto chorar, Remus encostado no sofá, abraçando os próprios joelhos. Harry sempre quis perguntar para Remus o porquê da dor ser tão grande, mas ele sabia pelos olhos marejados e tristes de Remus qual a respostas seria. Ele na realidade havia repassado um diálogo na cabeça tantas vezes que ele havia perdido as contas.

"O que você fazia morando com o Sirius todo esse tempo?"

"Porquê você nunca foi atrás dele em Azkaban?"

"Porquê no dia em que cheguei em Grimmauld Place com Tonks e Moody vocês estavam tão próximos um do outro?"

"Meu pai sabia?"

"Porque vocês nunca me contaram?"

"É por isso que o Patrono de Sirius era um lobo?"

"E o seu é um cachorro?"

Mas ele nunca havia tomado coragem o suficiente para perguntar e quando ele soube que Remus também estava morto, ele se arrependeu de não ter procurado saber mais sobre a vida dos dois.

Por causa de Sirius ele também havia deixado o cabelo crescer. Seus cachos agora batiam no ombro e ele os usava normalmente presos em um rabo de cavalo que Hermione havia ensinado. Seu cabelo sempre foi uma figura a parte de seu corpo.

Ele sentiu a chama do cigarro começar a esquentar em seus lábios, então ele pegou sua varinha e desintegrou o resto do cigarro com um simples _incendio_. Varinha essa que pesava tanto em sua mão quanto em sua consciência.

Pinheiro e Pelo de Unicórnio.

Era quase cômico o fato de que até suas varinhas eram completamente o oposto uma da outra.

Draco Malfoy.

Ele não via o menino desde o julgamento. Apesar de achar que seu testemunho não poderia fazer muito contra as provas que tinham contra os Malfoys, Draco e Narcissa foram libertos sem muito esforço após Harry ter deixado claro que era de desejo dele que Narcissa e Draco estivessem livres para reconstruir a vida.

Narcissa havia se mudado para a França, Draco havia escolhido voltar para terminar o último ano de Hogwarts e quando O Profeta perguntou sua opinião sobre a defesa de Harry, Draco apenas havia respondido que ter que viver sobre a pena de Harry Potter era pior do que ter ido direto para Azkaban.

Maldito, egoísta, mimado, Malfoy.

Deixando escapar uma risada pelos dentes cerrados, Harry se desencostou da árvore, pegando a trilha e voltando para o castelo, dessa vez andando devagar, vendo pela lua que não era tão tarde.

Ele não queria voltar para a sala Comunal, mas também não havia muitos lugares em que ele pudesse se esconder. Ele poderia visitar Hagrid, enfrentar um de seus horrendos bolinhos de pedra e tomar um chá de maçã que apenas Hagrid sabia fazer. Mas Hagrid agora era um professor titulado, ele não iria gostar nem um pouco de ver Harry perambulando a essa hora na Floresta Proibida. Logo na Floresta Proibida.

"Não sei como você tem estômago para voltar lá, Harry." Disse Hermione uma noite.

Harry estava quase alcançando a saída da Floresta quando o relinchar de um cavalo chamou sua atenção. Ele reconheceu logo de imediato que o relinchar não era normal, era um Testrálio. Vários, pelo o que ele pode perceber logo após quando um segundo relincho se juntou ao primeiro.

"Olha só, não seria você a criaturinha mais preciosa desse mundo." Uma voz suave cortou o silêncio. Luna.

Harry sorriu e deu meia volta, cortando a trilha e indo em direção ao som. Encontrou Luna vestida dos pés a cabeça em verde limão. os cabelos loiros caindo emaranhados pelas costas e os pés descalços fazendo carinho em um filhote deitado no chão. Outros testrálios se reuniam em sua volta, buscando por um pouco de atenção. Mas foi um segundo grupo de testrálios que tomou a atenção de Harry. Eram um grupo menor, seus corpos pretos e esguios tapava a visão de Harry, mas parecia que uma segunda pessoa estava alimentando os testrálios, Harry pensou em deixar a dupla em paz, mas conhecendo Luna, sabia que não teria problema.

"Já pensou em usar sapatos, Luna Lovegood?" Ele perguntou saltando um tronco de árvore.

Foi então que pela primeira vez em sua amizade com a menina, ele viu os ombros de Luna tensionarem. Ela se virou para Harry com um olhar que ele não sabia reconhecer, talvez um pouco de medo, talvez um pouco de embaraço, mas foi quando o sorriso no rosto dela se esvaiu que Harry percebeu que o olhar era preocupação.

"Harry, que maravilhosa coincidência lhe encontrar aqui." Ela disse pegando mais um pedaço de carne da bolsa de lona e estendendo para Harry, que aceitou o pedaço, ainda encarando a menina a sua frente com olhos suspeitos.

"Algum problema, Luna?" Ele perguntou olhando para o segundo grupo de testrálios, ainda muito concentrados no que estava acontecendo, para virarem para Harry.

"Nem um pouquinho." Ela respondeu sorrindo um pouco e se voltando para os animais em sua frente.

Harry esperava que a segunda pessoa se apresentasse, ou ao menos lhe desejasse uma boa noite. Mas isso não aconteceu, quem quer que fosse a pessoa, ela não se deu ao trabalho nem de dar uma espiada no famoso Harry Potter.

"Quem é seu amigo?" Ele perguntou alcançando uma faca no bolso traseiro das calças verdes de luna e cortando o pedaço de carne em quatro.

"Um bom espécime dessa raça." Ela respondeu entregando seu último pedaço de carne para o filhote aos seus pés, se abaixando e tocando a pelagem macia do animal. "Ele me ajudou muito após a guerra com a reconstrução da minha casa." Ela continuou. "Ele é muito tímido, não ligue pro silêncio."

"Vocês se conheceram em Hogwarts mesmo?" Harry perguntou se sentando ao lado de Luna, oferecendo os pedaços de carne para os outros testrálios que se amontoavam em volta dos dois adolescentes.

"Mmm…" Ela olhou para cima um dedo sujo de sangue pousando em seu queixo. "Acredito que o vi em Hogwarts, mas fui apenas conhecê-lo de verdade quando eu fiz uma breve visita á sua casa." Ela olhou para trás, Harry seguiu o olhar da amiga, os testrálios haviam parado de se remexer, mas agora estavam sentados em volta da pessoa, que parecia não se importar com o rumo da conversa. "Ele me ajudou em tempos sombrios, Harry Potter." Ela concluiu, voltando a encarar os animais a sua frente. Quando o rosto da menina se virou para Harry, ele viu algo faíscar nos olhos dela. "Sabe, ele perdeu muito na guerra também, Harry. Sua mãe foi feita refém pelos Comensais da Morte, fazendo com que ele tivesse que fazer coisas com as quais ele não concordava." Luna parecia cautelosa com o que dizia, sempre observando o rosto impassível de Harry, que até agora não havia escutado nada de diferente das outras histórias das milhares de pessoas envolvidas no evento. "Ele quase matou o homem que amava." Isso sim chamou a atenção dele. Quase havia matado o homem que amava. Quer dizer que ele... "Harry Potter, se você perguntar se ele é solteiro serei obrigada a lhe enfeitiçar."

Harry riu, mas foi a outra risada que chamou atenção. A figura antes escondida entre os testrálios se erguia, estava de costas para os outros dois, e as mãos esguias e pálidas batiam na calça, retirando terra e galhos mortos que haviam ficado presos no tecido. Foi quando a mão esquerda se ergueu para retirar o capuz, que Harry arfou. Primeiro pela Marca Negra que foi revelada quando a manga foi puxada pelo movimento e então pelo cabelo loiro, quase branco que brilhou na luz da lua.

Mas a surpresa veio mesmo quando a pessoa se virou e Harry segurou o ar nos pulmões, uma cicatriz cortava o rosto do menino, subia pela lateral esquerda do queixo, atravessa o nariz e parava apenas em sua maçã do rosto.

"Olá, Potter." Draco Malfoy cumprimentou com um sorriso tímido no rosto.

Harry encarou o menino a sua frente, os olhos verdes passando pelo uniforme amassado da Sonserina até os cabelo bagunçado, que estava mais comprido do que o normal, caindo nos olhos acinzentados. Ele estava petrificado, Draco Malfoy estava sozinho, na Floresta Proibida, com Luna, alimentando testrálios.

Foi quando algo lhe acertou em cheio na boca do estômago, fazendo Harry levantar em um rompante, a varinha apontada para o peito de Draco.

Draco Malfoy.

Com Luna.

Sozinhos.

"Mas que merda você ta fazendo aqui?!"


	2. Capítulo 2

**ATENÇÃO: FANFIC CRIADA SEM FINS LUCRATIVOS - PLÁGIO É CRIME - CENAS DE SEXO HOMOSSEXUAL - CENAS DE SEXO HETEROSSEXUAL - INFORMAÇÕES MÍNIMAS ALTERADAS PARA MELHOR DESENVOLVIMENTO DA HISTÓRIA - HARRY POTTER PERTENCE A J.K. ROWLING E SEUS ASSOCIADOS.**

CAPÍTULO 2

 _(I can see you taking it personally)_

 **Draco Malfoy** engoliu a urgência de gritar naquela manhã de sábado. Estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil construir algo dentro daquela escola. Qualquer projeto era destruído e difamado e qualquer tentativa de Draco de se manter são era completamente desmantelada pela quantidade absurda de vezes que ele cruzava com Potter pelos corredores do castelo.

Era visivel e paupapel uma tensão entre eles que aquelas paredes não viam desde o sexto ano. Uma tensão que parecia ser moldada do âmago dos dois alunas e as tentativas frustradas de Draco de ser ao menos educado foram por água abaixo depois daquele pequeno encontro na floresta. Se ele se concentrasse bem, poderia ouvir os gritos de Luna quando Harry puxou a varinha e Draco repeliu o expelliarmus com um simples protego. Apesar de Draco não fazer toda a questão do mundo em não atacar Potter de volta, ele ainda ouvia a voz de sua mãe ecoando pelas paredes da mansão quando ele desaparatou para pegar o trem para Hogwarts:

"Ele salvou nossas vidas, Draco."

Draco queria gritar de volta para sua mãe que Harry Potter só estava tentando mais uma vez ser o herói da história _todo mundo pensa que ele é tão esperto, maravilhoso Potter com sua cicatriz e sua vassoura._

Draco não era tão idiota e desatento quanto deixava transparecer quando o assunto era Harry Potter. Ele sabia do motivo de odiar tanto garoto, sabia o porquê de se seu sangue ferver cada vez ele pensava no menino, era aquela vez, oito anos atrás, quando Draco havia estendido a mão para Harry e o menino o havia olhado de cima abaixo como se Draco não fosse nada além de um lixo que precisava ser retirado. Apesar do apelido, Draco sabia muito bem que a pessoa que mais tinha o nariz empinado nessa relação era Potter. Depois de um tempo ele foi descobrindo e desconstruindo seus motivos de ter ficado tão furioso com o ato do outro, acontece que Draco desde pequeno foi ensinado que ele era o superior, que o seu sangue era o único puro e que qualquer pessoa abaixo dele tinha que ser tratado com desprezo e frieza e ver Potter, aquela pequena criatura que nem a uma semana sabia a diferença da palavra "Pureblood" para a palavra "Muggle Blood" o ter olhado daquele jeito dos pés a cabeça, fez o sangue de um Draco de 11 anos ferver na veia. Oito anos depois o sangue na veia de Draco ainda fervia quando ele pensava em Potter. Mas por motivos completamentes diferentes. _E justificáveis._ Ele pensava sempre que o tópico era abordado na pequena discussão que era sua cabeça.

Claro que todo o ódio só havia crescido durante esses anos. Quando Harry Potter fez Dobby acreditar que era culpa de Draco que a Weasley havia sido arrastada para o banheiro masculino. Ou quando ele roubou o Pomo de Ouro no único jogo que seu pai havia se dado ao trabalho de aparecer. Motivos que hoje Draco só conseguia rir e sentir pena de si mesmo. O único conforto sendo que, com toda certeza, quando Harry Potter parava pra pensar sobre também ria e sentia pena de si mesmo.

Draco às vezes na calada da noite, sentado perto da janela e observando a floresta abaixo de si, desejava que os problemas e as picuinhas que eles tinham tivessem sempre sido assim. Ele desejava que naquele verão antes do sexto ano Voldemort não tivesse invadido a Mansão e feito sua mãe de refém. Desejava que a tia Bella não tivesse escapado de Azkaban e que naquela noite ele não tivesse com tanto medo de Greyback. Desejava ter sido um pouco mais forte antes de deixar que Voldemort o marcasse para sempre com a Marca Negra. Desejava que Potter não tivesse visto seu rosto suado e choroso naquele banheiro e por último desejava que Harry Potter não tivesse levantado a sua varinha para Draco.

" _Sectumsempra!"_

Draco parou no meio do corredor e se apoiou na parede como se alguém tivesse realmente gritado isso em sua direção. Seus dedos cravaram nas paredes de pedra e ele sentiu seu estômago se contorcer com ansiedade, esperando que a náusea e a dor que ele ainda sentia em suas cicatrizes fizessem com que ele colocasse todo seu café da manhã pra fora. Mas isso não aconteceu.

Ele sentiu a mão fria de Pansy em sua nuca, afastando os cabelos úmidos com o suor. As mãos rápidas de Blaise afrouxando a gravata ao redor do seu pescoço.

Não era sempre que isso acontecia, mas pelas contas de Draco estava ficando cada vez mais comum. Ele quase havia tido um acesso na floresta com Luna e Potter, quando ele sentiu o ódio nos olhos dele, da mesma forma que havia sentido no banheiro. Pansy e Blaise haviam estado lá da primeira vez que Draco teve um desses ataques, ele estava no banheiro, olhando as cicatrizes no espelho quando ele viu os olhos afiados de Potter o encararem no reflexo e quando se deu conta, a força com a qual ele segurava a cuba da pia era tanta que o material se quebrou, fazendo com que o barulho chamasse atenção dos dois.

Segundo Snape as dores da cicatrizes não iriam passar, mas iriam se tornar toleráveis ao ponto de Draco sequer notar, porém o trauma ficaria para sempre fervendo no fundo das memórias de Draco. Depois de um tempo, quando ele finalmente teve coragem de entender o que tava acontecendo, ele notou que a dor lacerante que a maldição Cruciatus não chegava nem perto da dor que Draco sentiu ao perceber que ele quase havia morrido pelas mãos do Santo Potter.

"Draco você deveria deixar sua mãe saber disso." A voz de Blaise o trouxe de volta a realidade. "Você já escondeu isso dela por muito tempo, vai chegar uma hora que nem eu nem-"

"Pansy estarão lá para me ajudar." Draco concluiu e se afastou da parede, sentindo ainda as mãos frias de Pansy em sua nuca, ele a afastou educadamente e tentou ignorar os olhares maliciosos de um grupo de alunos da Corvinal que cochichavam do outro lado do corredor. Pansy se moveu, tomando o lugar ao lado de Blaise, os olhos pretos repletos de preocupação.

Pansy odiava Harry Potter das pontas do sapato caro e lustrado às pontas do cabelo preto. Muito antes de Pansy se aproximar de Draco e manter uma amizade ela já tinha seus problemas com o Salvador. Assim como Draco, ela acreditava que Potter se escondia atrás da fama e do passado para se livrar da maioria das merdas que ele fazia na vida. Pansy também acreditava que mesmo que Potter tenha matado Voldemort, ele não havia feito isso sozinho, e que se o Profeta Diário queria tanto saber as verdade por trás da guerra, eles deveriam voltar os olhos para Neville Longbottom, para Hermione Granger e até para o Weasley, deveriam buscar saber porque a maioria das famílias dos próprios Comensais da Morte foram assassinadas muito antes de Bellatrix ter virado sua varinha contra uma família trouxa na periferia de Londres. Porém, assim como Draco, ela também havia separado o ódio infantil por Potter, dos verdadeiros problemas que eles tinham enfrentado. Pansy não havia tomado a Marca Negra, nenhum outro estudante de Hogwarts com pais Comensais da Morte haviam tomado a Marca Negra. Somente Draco.

Já Blaise não tinha nenhum problema com Harry Potter até achar Draco cheio de cicatrizes na enfermaria. Draco lembrava muito bem dos gritos de ódio que Blaise havia direcionado para Snape, sem preocupação nenhuma do Professor repreende-lo.

" _Mais uma vez o maldito Potter vai sair impune disso!"_ Ele havia gritado, os olhos castanhos quase vermelhos de raiva, Pansy estava quieta, agarrada à mão de Draco na cama. _"Até quando isso vai acontecer, Snape, até ele matar um de nós?!"_ A pergunta acertou Sanpe como um soco no estômago e Draco pode perceber. "Se fosse um de nós-"

" _Se fosse um de nós isso não teria acontecido."_ Snape o interrompeu olhando de soslaio para a porta da enfermaria, esperando que Madame Pomfrey não chegasse tão cedo. _"Somos mais espertos que isso, não somos?"_

Depois disso Blaise pareceu se acalmar um pouco e quando Draco acordou, ele já não estava tão alterado.

"Blaise tem razão." Pansy disse por fim, ajustando a gravata de Draco. "Sua mão tem o direito de saber essas coisas, Draco, até a Doidinha Lovegood sabe. Se você esperar que ela saiba de outra forma, Narcissa jamais vai lhe perdoar."

E nisso Pansy tinha razão. Na realidade , depois de passar quase sete anos na companhia de Pansy ele havia descoberto, as vezes da pior forma possível, que Pansy sempre tem razão.

Blaise riu do olhar desnorteado ed Draco e se abaixou para pegar os livros que o menino havia deixado cair no chão. Draco deixou que uma risada escapasse dos seus lábios ao notar a careta que Blaise havia feito para o livro de Adivinhação e deixou que Pansy se posicionasse no meio deles, entrelaçando os braços nos dos meninos e os guiando para a infame aula de Sybilla Trelawney.

"De todas as cartas do Tarô de Marselha, a carta com a qual devemos nos preocupar mais é a carta da Torre, por favor, a ache nos seus baralhos." Professora Sybilla, segundo Draco, estava cada dia mais estranha. Draco adorava as aulas de Adivinhação, mas odiava a quantidade de gente que havia se inscrito para a matéria naquele ano. Odiava também o fato de que, obviamente, o Trio de Ouro também estava nessa classe, logo Granger, a louca das Runas.

Foi em uma tarde de sexta, enquanto Draco tentava estudar, que ele ouviu a voz da menina através da estante de livros, ele tentou ignorar o tom estridente, que ela usava bastante para falar com os outros dois, foi quando ele ouviu:

" _Adivinhação deve ser uma das matérias mais desnecessárias, quem lê chá e baralhos hoje em dia?_ " _Ah, sim porque em toda esquina nós vemos alguém buscando saber do futuro por Runas._ Ele quase deixou escapar o argumento, mas então lembrou que no final, era Granger.

"Professora, eu acho que comprei o baralho errado." Alguém falou do fundo da sala, Draco já estava com a sua carta em mãos, a torre parecendo se mexer e atiçar Draco, como se soubesse que o menino odiava torres. O resto de seu baralho estava amontoado no centro da mesa, o marrom e dourado das cartas contrastando com o roxo forte da toalha que cobria todas as mesas arredondadas da sala. A sala que eles se encontravam era redonda, também, as paredes de madeira aparente eram cobertas de desenhos e aparatos que Draco não conseguia entender metade. Reconheceu uma das plantas que crescia selvagemente em um pote azul, era uma Coração-Sangrento, uma planta misteriosa com pequenas flores vermelhas em formato de coração com uma segunda flor mais abaixo em forma de gota, nativa da África, pela forma como a planta inspirava e expirava, deveria ser uma espécie mágica, somente encontrada em Uagadu¹ e logo ao lado dela um desenho do Pau-Brasil mágico que adornava os portões de Castelobruxo.

Ele olhou para trás, a menina com a mão levantada era da Lufa-Lufa. Ele tinha um maço grosso de baralho na mão, diferente do maço fino que o baralho de Marselha deveria ser, notando os padrões vermelhos nas costas da carta ele sabia qual era o problema.

"Dezenove." Ele disse e o murmurinho da sala se aquietou, afinal, era uma das primeiras vezes que Draco abria a boca para dizer alguma coisa. "Você deve ter comprado o Lenormand, os baralhos são um pouco diferentes, mas todas as cartas no Marselha existem no Lenormand." O rosto da menina pareceu se iluminar e ela começou a procurar no maço, quando suas mãos pararam, ela levantou a carta de número dezenove. Ela acenou com gratidão e se voltou para a amiga do lado, sua pele negra ficando avermelhada.

"Isso mesmo Sr. Malfoy." Sybilla disse farfalhando o tecido amarelo do seu chale. "Você não precisa comprar um baralho novo, Srta. Guizzo." Ela olhou então para Draco, os olhos castanhos quatro vezes maiores através das lentes garrafais. "Se não for incomodo, você poderia separar as cartas para sua colega, Sr. Malfoy?" Ele sentiu os pés de Pansy o cutucarem por debaixo da mesa e fingiu não notar as sobrancelhas de Blaise se levantando sugestivamente.

"Claro que ele pode." Pansy respondeu por ele, e Draco quis enfiar as rosas no centro da mesa dentro da boca da menina. Pansy então se virou na cadeira e levantando o dedo indicador olhou para a menina, Srta. Guizzo, com os olhos cheio de malícia. "Vem cá, linda." Alguém da sala assoviou e Draco já não tinha mais certeza se Pansy queria a tal da Srta. Guizzo para ele, ou para ela.

Já era tempo de Pansy tentar arrumar uma foda pra Draco. Durante todo o verão ele precisou escapar de encontros às escuras e de encontros duplos. Pansy acreditava que a falta de autoestima de Draco estava relacionada ao fato que fazia quase um ano que Draco não saia com ninguém. Draco havia tentado explicar os porquês de ele não sair com ninguém, começando com a Marca Negra e terminando com a maldita cicatriz em seu rosto. Pansy havia ficado quieta sobre a Marca Negra, mas Blaise havia parado na frente de Draco aquele dia. se agachado até que seus rostos estivessem na mesma altura e deixando que os olhos lascivos pousassem nos lábios de Draco disse:

"Je trouve ça très chaude²" Para a satisfação dos dois Draco havia ficado roxo dos pés a cabeça. Blaise sabia que era charmoso quando falava em francês, mas como Draco foi descobrir quando Narcissa se mudou para a França, qualquer pessoa ficava muito charmosa falando francês.

Um deque se baralho foi posto em sua frente por dedos trêmulos, olhando para cima, Draco percebeu que a menina não estava nervosa pois estava com medo dele, como várias pessoas pareciam se portar, mas sim porque ela estava corada. Ea se sentou na cadeira vazia entre Pansy e Draco, arrumando o sobretudo sobre as pernas. Draco segurou o olhar da menina no céu até notar que ela iria passar mal e então desviou, pegando o baralho nas mãos e acenando para Sybilla, que ainda estava esperando uma resposta formal de Draco.

O murmurinho voltou a acontecer em volta deles, normalmente.

Ele ainda sentia o nervosismo da menina ao seu lado, cutucando a barra do sobretudo de uma forma envergonhada. Draco poderia apenas separar as cartas para a menina e deixá-la ir. Mas o olhar de Pansy e Blaise praticamente o obrigavam a resgatar um pouquinho do charme Black que ele tinha no sangue. Cada carta que ele separava como certa ele estendia para menina, deixando seus dedos roçarem mais do que o necessário. Ele tinha certeza que a qualquer momento ela iria desmaiar.

"Então…" Pansy começou pegando o próprio baralho e começando a embaralhar. "Qual seu nome?" Ela perguntou.

"Nina." Ela respondeu baixinho, a mão esquerda arrumando uma mecha do cabelo cacheado trás da orelha. "Nina Guizzo."

"Eu sou Pansy, esse aqui é Blaise." Pansy disse arrumando a franja com a ponta dos dedos. "E o bonitão do seu lado é o Draco."

"Oi." Draco disse, sorrindo um pouco para Nina, a entregando a última carta do baralho, o Julgamento. Ela respondeu um tímido "oi" e separou o deque certo em uma bolsinha vermelha.

"Obrigada, Draco." Ela disse guardando as cartas restantes dentro de um dos bolsos de seu sobretudo. "Foi muito gentil da sua parte."

O antigo Draco, aquele que jogava feitiços em Lufanos mais novos e ria quando a casa ficava em último lugar na Copa estava gritando dentro dele que aquilo era nojento. Mas o Draco que encarava os olhos esverdeados da menina a sua frente só queria sentir o gosto dos lábios dela contra os seus.

"Foi um prazer te ajudar, Nina." Ele disse, colocando um cotovelo na mesa e apoiando o rosto na palma da mão. Deixando que seus olhos se focassem apenas na menina em sua frente, deixando que ela soubesse que naquele momento, Draco tinha olhos apenas para ela.

Ela então sorriu largamente e se inclinou, os lábios carnudos pousando castamente nas bochechas de Draco, para então subitamente se virar e correr para sua mesa, onde outras menina Lufanas estavam vermelhas e ansiosas para o retorno da amiga. Quando Nina sentou na cadeira e deu uma última olhada para Draco, ele desviou o olhar e sorriu maliciosamente para Pansy, que tinha o queixo caído de uma forma teatral e dramática. Ele ouvia as risadinhas sobre o murmurinho e a voz de Sybilla, mas ele deixou que todos esses sons se apagassem de sua mente.

Deixou que a memória do beijo de Nina o guiasse para a última vez que havia beijado alguém decentemente. E por descente ele queria dizer não bebado ou alterado de alguma forma. Sabia que nos últimos meses foram incontáveis as vezes que ele se pegou agarrado a Blaise na sala comunal, garrafa de Firewhiskey vazia em uma das mãos enquanto a outra tentava furtivamente trazer Blaise para mais perto. Blaise adorava quando Draco deixava as inibições de lado e permitia que Blaise tomasse conta dele. Isso quando ele não sentia Pansy dedilhando seu cinto. Situações drásticas pedem medidas drásticas. Ele estava solitário e Blaise excitado, não havia porque não.

Mas Draco ainda lembrava o último beijo que havia dado em alguém desconhecido. Não havia sido um beijo cheio de tesão como os de Blaise e Pansy. Havia sido um beijo casto, quase como o de Nina. Tímido contra os lábios de Draco, ele ainda podia sentir os dedos curiosos de Theodore em seu rosto, a forma como os lábios dele se abriram devagar e os braços fortes envolveram a sua cintura eram uma das memórias preferidas de Draco. Foi a primeira vez que ele havia beijado um menino. Seu coração havia disparado tanto que ele achou que fosse desmaiar. Theo o havia pego de surpresa, quando Draco estava saindo da sala comunal e subindo as escadas para os dormitórios, vestido apenas com um pijama leve, Draco insistia em dizer que os arrepios não eram da barba que se arrastava de forma leve pelo seu pescoço quando Theo deixou seus lábios e beijou seu pescoço. Ele dizia para si mesmo que foi o frio que o fez gemer quando ele sentiu a língua de Theodore Nott dançar por uma veia na junção entre seus ombros e o pescoço. Abruptamente como começou, Theo terminou. Ele se afastou devagar, olhando nos olhos de Draco, checando se o menino estavam bem então foi embora, subindo as escadas rapidamente. Theodore nunca mais falou com Draco e Draco não iria atrás de Theodore nem se pagassem. Claro que eles ainda se encontravam na sala comunal da Sonserina, ou então nos corredores das aulas, mas para a sorte de Draco, as aulas obrigatórias eram muito lotadas para ele notar o menino e Nott não havia pego nenhuma das optativas que Draco havia escolhido.

Tudo o que ele queria, ao deixar Blaise tirar suas roupas e o tomar, era esquecer o quão carinhosos os lábios de Nott haviam sido e quão horrível foi perceber que depois daquilo Theodore nunca mais o havia olhado na cara.

Ele esfregou a palma da mão na coxa, coisa que ele sempre fazia quando lembrava daquilo, como se a textura do cabelo dele ainda estivesse presa entre seus dedos, esfregava até sentir a pele queimar e então parava. Seus olhos se voltaram, quase como ironicamente, para a Coração-Sangrento do outro lado da sala e ele se perguntou se a meia hora atrás as flores não estavam mais vermelhas e alegres.

"Malfoy?"

Seus olhos desviaram da flor e pararam na figura a sua frente, ele não queria que seu olhar indicasse a extrema insatisfação que era ter que olhar para o menino mas ele não conseguiu, e quando ele respondeu, sua voz saiu irritada.

"Potter."

Draco estava quase comemorando o recorde que era ter ficado mais de duas horas se pensar ou se incomodar com Harry Potter, mas aparentemente Sybilla Trelawney não queria que Draco tivesse tanto sucesso assim com sua paz interior.

'Professora Trelawney pediu para que fizéssemos dupla com uma das pessoas da bancada de cima." Ele disse colocando uma bolsa de lona horrorosa sobre a mesa e quase derrubando a flor.

"Sim, Potter, eu não sou surdo." Ele respondeu xingando Pansy e Blaise mentalmente ao notar que a mesa estava vazia e ambos haviam fugido de Potter sem nem avisar. Ele prometeu a si mesmo que quando chegasse na sala comunal da Sonserina transfiguraria os dois em duas cobras corais.

Ele olhou em volta, Granger havia sentado com uma Corvina que Draco não lembrava o nome, e Weasley parecia estar encantado com qualquer coisa que Finnegan estava mostrando no livro de Adivinhação. Olhando para cima ele percebeu que Pansy havia corrido para a mesa de Nina Guizzo.

Taipan. Uma das cobras mais venenosas do mundo, era nessa cobra que Pansy Parkinson seria transfigurada assim que o traseiro dela desse as caras nos dormitórios.

"Malfoy?!"

Ele olhou novamente para Potter, ele estava com o livro aberto e os olhos verdes irritados em direção á Draco. "O que?!" Ele quase gritou, mas abaixou o tom, lembrando das palavras de sua mãe.

Era impossível, ele percebeu ao notar o colarinho da camisa de Potter desdobrado e amassado, era impossível que Potter não tivesse qualquer outra mesa pra sentar, qualquer outro espaço pra enfiar aquela _coisa_ que ele chamava de mochila.

"Você lê, eu vou buscando os significados." Não era uma pergunta e o fato de que Potter achava que podia sentar na mesa de Draco e o mandar fazer alguma coisa cutucava o ego de Malfoy como uma agulha, uma agulha em chamas, uma agulha em chamas do tamanho de uma varinha.

"Eu não preciso disso." Ele finalmente respondeu e pegou o baralho o embaralhando rapidamente e o entregando para Potter. "Corte em três."

"O que?" O outro perguntou abaixando o livro de capa alaranjada com um desenho horrível de sol na frente.

"Corte. Em. Três." Draco falou pausadamente, como se estivesse falando como uma criança. E quando Potter continuou a olhar para ele sem entender, Draco respirou fundo e se arrumou na cadeira, cruzando os dedos esguios sobre a mesa. "Eu não preciso das explicações, eu já sei." Ele pausou novamente e concluiu apontado para o baralho: " Corta. Em Três."

Potter respirou fundo, mas pegou o baralho mesmo assim, o dividiu em três e juntou as partes novamente, como Sybilla havia ensinado.

"Você não mudou nada, não é mesmo, Malfoy?"

Draco revirou os olhos e pensou pela terceira vez naquele dia sobre sua mãe e em como ela não iria querer que ele perdesse as estribeiras com Potter. Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil usar sua mãe pata esquecer que Potter era uma pedra enorme no seu sapato.

"Podemos dizer o mesmo do seu cabelo não é, Potter?" Ele respondeu sorrindo zombeteiramente e esperando a reação irritada do outro. Mas para a surpresa de Malfoy, a única coisa que aconteceu foi Potter rir e colocar um mecha do cabelo escuro atrás da orelha. Draco só percebeu que estava encarando o sorriso de Potter quando ele se esvaiu. Se Draco pudesse ele estaria batendo com a cabeça na parede mais próxima. Seu coração ainda estava batendo rápido e ele não soube entender o porque disso.

Potter tinha um sorriso lindo.

Mais lindo que o de Nina.

Tão lindo quanto o de Theo.

"Malfoy!" Potter gritou seu nome e Draco piscou alguma vezes para entender que ele ainda estava encarando Harry Potter. Ele sentiu o rosto corar quando percebeu que todas as cabeças da sala estavam viradas para eles. Respirando fundo pelo o que parecia ser a vigésima vez naquele dia, Draco arrancou o baralho das mãos de Potter e abriu o deque na mesa.

"Você sabe o que fazer." Ele apenas disse baixinho quando as pessoas começaram a prestar atenção nas próprias mesas. Potter o olhava como se ele quisesse fazer um milhão de perguntas que ele sabia que Draco não iria responder, então ele apenas acenou com a cabeça e puxou três cartas do baralho, as depositando de frente para o deque ainda de cabeça para baixo. Draco puxou a primeira e a revelou, notando quando uma menina da mesa ao lado parou o que estava fazendo para prestar atenção na fortuna de Harry Potter. Draco revirou os olhos e começou a falar: "A primeira carta que você tirou é a carta dos Amantes." E então Potter corou. Harry Potter corou. Draco observou a vermelhidão subindo pela pele morena de Harry e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, seus ombros começaram a subir e descer com a risada, coisa que fez Harry Potter ainda mais desconfortável. "Puta merda, Potter, quantos anos você tem? Doze?"

"Cala a boca, Malfoy, e presta atenção." Potter falou com os dentes cerrados e Draco achou aquilo tudo ainda mais engraçado.

Santo Potter, Salvador do Mundo Mágico, estava corando por causa de uma carta sobre o amor, ou nem tanto, como Draco faria questão de falar.

"Você deveria prestar atenção, Potter." Ele disse entre risadas. "Como Trelawney disse, com toda certeza, os Amantes não é carta do amor." Potter corou ainda mais e Draco desejou ter uma câmera fotográfica apenas para guardar esse momento. "É a carta do reencontro, ou separação, dependendo do que as outras dirão." Ele terminou de explicar e Potter pareceu se amuar na cadeira. Ele notou como o menino olhava para os lados, desconfortável com a quantidade de pessoas que agora estavam prestando atenção nos dois. Primeiro ele pensou em ficar furioso com Potter, por trazer tanta atenção para ele, mas então ele notou o olhar cansado e irritado de Potter e viu a si mesmo na cadeira dos julgamentos, tanta gente ao seu redor querendo saber seu destino e querendo tirar pelo menos um pedaço de Draco. Ele decidiu então acabar com aquilo rápido, seria melhor para Draco, que poderia correr para pegar Nina na saída da sala, e melhor para Potter, que poderia correr para fazer qualquer coisa que Potter fizesse. Ele virou as duas outras cartas de uma vez. A segunda carta era o Imperador que Draco explicou ser uma carta masculina e que era a presença de um homem na vida de Harry. Mas foi a terceira carta que Draco se viu balbuciando e gaguejando. A terceira carta era o Carro. A carta do Amor. Ele olhava das cartas para Potter e de volta para as cartas. Ele sabia muito bem o significado de cada uma e se orgulhava profundamente das precisões de sua leitura, então quando Harry lançou um olhar questionador para Draco, ele começou a falar. "A última carta é a carta do amor. Acho que a explicação das três separadas é bem autoexplicativa." Ele disse juntando o deque e eo jogando de qualquer jeito dentro da própria mochila, levantando da cadeira em um rompante antes que o próprio rosto começasse a esquentar.

As cartas eram bem óbvias, mas Draco não sabia se Harry era assumido nesse quesito de sua vida e Draco não queria ser a pessoa que o daria essa notícia. Ele esperou pelos xingamentos de Potter, que não vieram pois o menino ainda estava olhando para Draco com um ar duvidoso no rosto. Não era possível que Potter fosse tão absorto e, bem, burro.

Ele viu Nina saindo pela porta junto com Pansy e Blaise. Blaise havia colocado um braço sobre os ombros da menina e sussurrava algo no ouvido dela que fazia a menina rir. Nunca em sua vida Draco quis tanto quebrar o nariz de Potter, novamente. Sybilla estava em sua mesa, estudando uma caneca de chá enquanto outros alunos se retiravam, ele sentou novamente na cadeira almofadada e se encostou.

"Você vai se apaixonar, Potter." Ele começou, novamente aquele ardor vermelho subiu pelo rosto de Harry e Draco deixou que seus olhos acompanhasse enquanto se alastrava até o colarinho de sua camisa branca. "Você já conhece essa pessoa, você vai se reencontrar com ela." Se fosse possível ele ficaria ainda mais vermelho. Draco estava se demorando de propósito, estava esperando que os últimos alunos da sala saíssem, ele odiava Potter, mas odiava ainda mais fofoca sobre assuntos tão íntimos quanto esse. Quando Olivia Harrison, uma menina de olhos e língua afiadas não achou mais motivo para se demorar na sala e escutar o que os dois meninos estavam falando, saiu pelo portal. Draco se inclinou na cadeira e sussurrou: "É um cara."

Potter arregalou os olhos de um jeito que Draco quase se sentiu ofendido. As mãos musculosas de Harry estavam agarradas no tambor da mesa e seus lábios grossos estavam repartidos em choque. Draco notou o quão atraente aqueles lábios eram e imaginou se assim como o sorriso a língua de Potter seria tão hábil quanto a de Nott.

"Je trouve ça très chaude" Ele se viu sussurrando, imitando a forma como Blaise fez, os olhos caídos nos lábios de Potter sem pudor algum. Ele percebeu que Harry ainda estava encarando um ponto na mesa, a vermelhidão dando lugar para a palidez. Nina a essa hora já estava longe de toda forma. "Não sei qual o problema, Potter, esse tipo de coisa é muito aceita no mundo Bruxo." Ele tentou tirar Potter do transe que o menino estava.

"Isso é um problema." Ele finalmente disse, passando a língua nos lábios ressequidos, Draco quis se debruçar sobre a mesa e fazer aquilo ele mesmo. "Eu gosto de mulheres, Malfoy, eu namorei uma."

"E…?" Draco disse empurrando uma parte da sua consciência que dizia que aquela intimidade era muito estranha, que a forma como ele estava conversando com Potter sobre esse assunto era desagradável e que ele deveria dar o fora o mais rápido possível. Ele abriu a boca para falar e um sirene vermelha pareceu girar em sua mente, o mandando ficar de boca fechada. Ele queria dizer para Potter que tava tudo bem gostar das duas coisas ao mesmo tempo, que não era nada demais. Mas Potter estava quieto demais, ele não havia feito o escarcéu que Draco achou que ele faria. Ele imaginou que Harry teria uma reação como a que Weasley teria. Gritaria, derrubaria a mesa, apontaria para a cara de Draco e gritaria que ele estava errado e que ele era "macho". Mas nada disso veio de Potter, nem mesmo um terço. Ou seja, ou Potter era a pessoa mais sem desconstruída do mundo ele já sabia que algo assim poderia acontecer e estava confuso pela confirmação. Draco se chutou internamente e arrastou a cadeira para mais perto do menino, que continuava encarando a toalha roxa da mesa. "Olha aqui, eu fodo a Pansy toda semana e isso não me torna mais hétero." Os olhos verdes finalmente saíram da mesa e pousaram em Draco, que estava feliz por não ter dado uma espécie de pane no Salvador. Ele esperava que ele não precisasse explicar tudo para Potter e que o menino entendesse o que ele queria dizer.

"Você…"

"Ah, sim." Draco disse querendo rir e pegando as coisas que ele havia deixado cair no chão. Potter estava em um situação tão engraçada que se não fosse a seriedade do tema, Draco estaria rindo horrores sobre isso ao lado de Blaise e Pansy. Draco era maldoso? Sim. Mas ele não era cruel. Ele então deu dois tapinhas nos ombros de Potter e começou a descer as escadas, ele ouviu a outra cadeira se arrastar no chão. Potter correu e se colocou na frente de Draco, fazendo o menino parar e notar que Harry havia crescido nesses últimos meses, seus ombros estavam mais largos e sua pele estava mais bronzeada.

"Você acha que pode ter outro significado?" A voz de Potter parecia quase esperançosa, como se ele quisesse qualquer coisa antes de se apaixonar por um cara, e isso Draco levou para o lado pessoal.

"Potter, é melhor você tirar esse traseiro preconceituoso da minha frente em três minutos antes que eu-"

"Não é isso." Harry o interrompeu e desviou os olhos do rosto de Draco para a planta na parede e Draco franziu o cenho ao notar que a planta estava maior e mais gorda, suas flores com um vermelho mais vibrante. "Eu vou reencontrar essa pessoa?" Draco apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, um pouco cansado daquilo tudo. Harry então voltou os olhos verdes para Draco e fixou seu olhar no dele. "Não tem como eu já ter reencontrado?" Draco abriu a boca para responder quando as palavras de Potter o atingiram como um trem na boca do estômago, ele de repente estava se sentindo um pouco mal. Potter não podia estar pensando que… Ele não podia querer insinuar que… Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido no peito a cada segundo que ele não conseguia desviar o olhar de Potter. Ele estava tão perto que se Draco desse um passo para frente ele iria sentir a respiração de Harry no seu rosto. Potter poderia estar certo, eles haviam se reencontrado a pouco tempo, talvez Potter pudesse estar perto. Ele abriu a boca para responder novamente, mas Harry foi mais rápido. "Eu me reencontrei com Bill Weasley a pouco tempo na Toca."

Draco quis gritar.

E depois quis se jogar da torre de astronomia.

A realidade caiu sobre ele como um balde água fria e quente ao mesmo tempo. Primeiro seus músculos congelaram no lugar com a vergonha do que ele estava pra dizer e depois um calor infernal se apossou de seu corpo quando ele percebeu o quão ridículo ela tinha sido. Ele não estava esperando que… Ele não havia acabado de pensar que… Ele lançou um olhar para Harry e com toda a raia que ele tinha guardado nos últimos meses, empurrou o menino com os ombros e abriu caminho por ele.

Ele precisava de um firewhiskey.

Ele precisava de Blaise.

Precisava sentir o menino tão fundo nele que seus pensamentos iriam parar de lhe perturbar.

Ele também queria gritar com Potter, queria deixar o antigo Malfoy tomar conta da sua pele e dizer coisas horríveis. Mas ele não podia, sua mãe ficaria desapontada. Então ele apenas parou no batente da porta e se virou para Harry, que ainda estava parado no meio da escada sem entender nada.

"Como diabos eu vou saber, Potter." Ele sentiu sua voz falhar, mas continuou com o nariz em pé e olhando afiadamente para o outro. "E pra que eu vou querer saber dos seus fetiches com os _Weasleys_ , por Circe!" E com isso ele se virou para ir embora, não sem antes notar que a Coração-Sangrento tinha murchado e um líquido muito parecido com sangue escorria pela parede de madeira. Ele franziu o cenho para a planta e saiu da sala antes que ele começasse a insultar Potter.

No momento que Draco chegou na sala comunal da Sonserina, Nina Guizzo estava aos beijos com Pansy em um dos sofás. Blaise estava do outro lado, braços cruzados sobre o peito, observando tudo com um ar um pouco entediado. Draco largou os livros ao lado da lareira e se jogou em Blaise, que pareceu assustado no início, mas então ele sentiu as mãos de Draco descendo pelo seu peito em direção a suas calças e ele se levantou, com Draco ainda atracado ao seu pescoço, a língua viciosa atiçando a sua. Ele olhou em volta percebendo que não havia ninguém além dos quatro ali no momento. Ele afastou Draco um pouco e notou que o olhar de Draco estava escuro e distante. Ele pegou a mão do menino e caminhou com ele até a entrada do banheiro masculino, ele notou o olhar de Pansy nas suas costas, mas ele não parou. Ele queria dar o que Draco precisava.

Draco abriu a porta do banheiro e puxou Blaise consigo para dentro, ele sentiu a risada do outro e=na curva do seu pescoço e fechou a porta com força, fazendo questão de separar o mundo lá fora do mundo lá de dentro.

Os problemas ele poderia enfrentar outra hora.

¹Uagadu é a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria da África.

²"Eu acho isso muito sexy." em uma tradução literal.


	3. Capítulo 3

**ATENÇÃO: FANFIC CRIADA SEM FINS LUCRATIVOS - PLÁGIO É CRIME - CENAS DE SEXO HOMOSSEXUAL - CENAS DE SEXO HETEROSSEXUAL - INFORMAÇÕES MÍNIMAS ALTERADAS PARA MELHOR DESENVOLVIMENTO DA HISTÓRIA - HARRY POTTER PERTENCE A J.K. ROWLING E SEUS ASSOCIADOS.**

CAPÍTULO 3

 _(I see you put your pride aside)_

"Harry, ele pode estar errado." Hermione disse como se aquele ideia não tivesse lhe passado pela cabeça pelo menos umas quinze vezes. "Não é difícil, levando em conta o histórico." Ela concluiu pegando a pena da mesa e molhando sua ponta no tinteiro.

Harry não queria levantar a cabeça dos braços, ele sentia uma leve dor no pescoço pela quantidade de tempo que ele passou naquela posição, mas por algum motivo ele não queria levantar os olhos. Seus braços estavam formando um travesseiro muito melhor do que o que ele tinha em sua cama. Ele não queria ter contado o problema para Ron e Hermione, mas quando ele chegou na sala comunal, a menina o obrigou a falar.

"Na realidade…" Ele se surpreendeu ao ouvir a voz de Ron, que estava quieto o tempo todo, não abrindo a boca para falar nada, nem mesmo quando Harry mencionou Bill, seu irmão que era casado. "Eu nunca vi a Fuinha errada nas aulas de Adivinhação."

Harry levantou a cabeça abruptamente e Hermione arfou, a pena caindo sobre o pergaminho e manchando as palavras já escritas com mais tinta. Ron estava estirado no encosto da cadeira, mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça e no seu rosto um sorriso que Harry jurava ser satisfação. Hermione ainda encarava o namorado em busca de alguma explicação pela súbita defesa de Draco Malfoy, mas Harry estava chocado pelo fato de que Ron estava, basicamente, aceitando Harry estar apaixonado pelo irmão.

Casado.

"Quer dizer…" Ele começou engolindo em seco ao notar os olhos de Hermione sobre ele. "Malfoy pode ser um merda, mas ele sempre acerta as previsões.

Hermione franziu ainda mais o cenho, e Harry quis rir dos dois.

Ele, no início, achava que os dois finalmente aceitando o amor que tinham um pelo outro, iriam acabar deixando Harry de lado, e achou que a amizade dos três iria aos poucos ruir. Mas quando os dois continuaram brigando e de bicando como sempre na frente dele, ele soube que estava errado. E quando Hermione pela primeira vez deixou que Ron a abraçasse durante uma das conversas que eles tinham em frente a lareira, Harry teve a certeza de que a amizade deles não iria terminar.

"Por que raios você está prestando atenção no Malfoy, Ronald?" Ela perguntou com preocupação. Assim como Harry, ela havia passado quase o primeiro semestre se preocupando cada vez que Ron cruzava com Malfoy, Pansy e Blaise nos corredores. A preocupação se intensificava com Pansy, que havia deixado bem claro sua intenção de entregar Harry para Voldemort sem nem pestanejar. Foi necessário muita conversa para convencer Ron de que aquilo tudo estava no passado. "Ronald, você sabe que Malfoy-"

"Eu não estou prestando atenção nele, Mione." Ron disse olhando em volta, sabendo que muita gente estava prestando atenção na conversa. "Estou apenas falando a verdade. No quarto ano ele viu no chá de Millicent que ela iria quebrar o braço em um jogo de Quadribol."

Toda aquela conversa não estava fazendo bem para Harry. A poucas horas atrás ele estava convicto de que sentia atração apenas por mulheres, mas quando Malfoy disse que ele iria se apaixonar por um homem, seus pensamentos o levaram para a ereção vergonhosa que ele teve no casamento de Bill e Fleur. Bill estava vestido com robes tradicionais de casamento e mesmo com Gina ao seu lado, poucos minutos após eles terem se beijado furtivamente na cozinha, Harry sentiu as calças apertarem somente com a visão de Bill naqueles robes pretos e dourados.

Ele estava ferrado.

E claro, ele não podia esquecer do vexame que ele passou ao quase gozar nas próprias calças quando Bill apareceu pra festa que Molly estava oferecendo por conta do fim da Guerra. Bill estava lá, vestido todo de preto, o cabelo vermelho havia crescido tanto que agora batia no meio de suas costas. Os braços cruzados sobre o peito largo. Harry sentiu um calafrio quando Bill o pegou encarando e piscou para ele.

Harry se sentiu com quatorze anos novamente.

Hermione e Ron ainda estavam discutindo sobre as adivinhações de Malfoy, quando Harry se levantou com a desculpa de precisar ir ao banheiro e se afastou da dupla, que pareceu não perceber. Harry estava acostumado a ser a peça sobrando no jogo de discussões de Ron e Hermione e ele sinceramente adorava. Adorava ver os dois melhores amigos discutindo amavelmente, somente para depois se distraírem com qualquer coisa e esquecerem o que estavam fazendo. Ele passou pelo retrato que guardava a sala comunal da Grifinória e encarou o grande salão que era a sala comunal do oitavo ano.

Ele nunca havia entendido as motivações das novas instalações do oitavo ano. Era como uma grande Casa, com uma área comum do tamanho do Grande Hall, mas com quatro paredes uma de cada cor, representando as Casas, ao lado de casa retrato o brasão. Segundo McGonagall, os alunos do oitavo ano precisavam de seu próprio espaço, já que a maioria já haviam atingido a maioridade e entravam e saiam do castelo para Hogsmeade com muita frequência.

Harry com toda certeza não era uma dessas pessoas. Ele gostava do conforto do próprio salão comunal, não que dividir as coisas com Lufanos ou Corvinos fossem um problema, mas com os Sonserinos…

Ele odiava o estereótipo colocado na casa, ele sabia que muito pouco não havia parado lá, mas as vezes lidar com eles era um pouco difícil. Felizmente nem todos voltaram para o último ano, e os que voltaram Harry já conhecia bem. Malfoy sempre havia sido uma pedra no seu caminho e ele sabia que nunca iria perdoá-lo pelo o que ele fez durante a guerra, mas Draco parecia estar pegando menos no pé de Potter e não cruzando nenhum caminho dele. As coisas estavam tranquilas daquele jeito. Ele teve que pedir desculpas a Luna quando Draco saiu correndo da floresta proíbida e por muito pouco a menina não o enfeitiçou em uma planta. Ele não entendia a amizade dos dois, mas respeitava as decisões de Luna.

Olhando para o Leão que adornava o Brasão da Grifinória ele se deixou levar pelos pensamentos que o perseguiu por toda a tarde. Malfoy poderia estar fazendo aquilo somente para o deixar irritado, mas ele havia procurado nos livros de adivinhação e por mais estranho que aquilo pudesse soar, Harry estava feliz. Feliz por descobrir uma parte de si mesmo que ele estava tentando esconder a muito tempo. Ele gostava de Bill, sabia que ele era mais velho e tudo o mais, mas ele sempre havia gostado do menino. Gostava do cabelo comprido e dos braços musculosos.

"Era uma vez um leão e uma cobra." Uma voz disse atrás dele, Harry se virou abruptamente, olhando para um menino de olhos castanhos e um pouco mais alto que ele. "Um belo dia o leão descobriu que a cobra estava atraindo os outros animais com mentiras, para então prendê-los dentro da cova e comê-los." Ele continuou, sorrindo quando Harry o olhou com um ar confuso. "Quando o leão chegou na cova, foi devorado. Sabe qual era mentira?" Ele perguntou.

Harry não conhecia o menino, ele estava sem seus robes e a barba não deixava que Harry ao menos tentasse adivinhar. Ele vestia uma calça jeans e um suéter verde.

"Não faço a menor ideia."

"Theodore Nott." Ele disse esticando a mão na frente do corpo. "Acho que nunca fomos apresentados."

"Imagino que não" Harry disse aceitando a mão. "Harry."

"Só Harry?" Theodore perguntou com um sorriso irônico nos lábios. Harry riu junto e balançou a cabeça.

"As vezes é tudo o que eu quero ser." Ele disse. "Nunca te vi por aqui."

"Mudei muito depois da guerra." O menino respondeu coçando o queixo, dedos finos puxando os fios da barba. "Mas imagino que Harry Potter não passasse muito tempo prestando atenção na mesa da sonserina. A não ser para encarar Malfoy."

'Eu não enca-"

"Ah, tudo bem. Eu encaro o cara também." Ele deu dois passos, se posicionando ao lado de Harry em frente ao Brasão.

Harry não queria falar sobre Malfoy, na realidade a última coisa que ele queria era ter que expulsar o loiro da cabeça.

Ele poderia negar. Mas a obsessão que Harry sentia por Malfoy às vezes se tornava insalubre.

"Eu não encaro ele." Harry disse esperando que Theodore comprasse a mentira. Ele não queria ter que conversar com uma pessoa que poderia ser mais um minion¹ de Malfoy. " Só que às vezes ele tira do sério."

"Entendo bem essa parte." Theodore disse se encostando na tapeçaria vermelha em frente a Harry, encarando o menino. " Quando Malfoy não está perdendo tempo mexendo no cabelo ele está tirando todos os alunos da sonserina do sério." Harry riu, ele sabia dos boatos que rondavam as más línguas desde o segundo ano, que Malfoy passava horas arrumando o cabelo. Harry sabia que era mentira, já havia dividido os chuveiros do campo de quadribol com ele e sabia que o cabelo de Malfoy era naturalmente belo.

Belo?

 _Eu realmente acabei de pensar que o cabelo dele é belo?_

Theodore ainda estava com os olhos sobre ele. Harry sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha ao notar que os olhos amendoados de Theodore não estavam nos seus. Os olhos de Theodore estavam focados nos seus lábios.

Harry respirou fundo, sentindo a boca ficar seca muito rápidos. Theodore era um menino bonito, maçãs do rosto acentuadas e lábios grossos. Lábios esses que Harry não conseguia tirar os olhos, ele viu a ponta da língua de Nott lamber seu lábio inferior e Harry não conseguiu acreditar que estava tendo uma ereção em plena sala comunal. Ele realmente estava com quatorze anos novamente.

Theodore se afastou da parede, os olhos brilhando com antecipação. Harry prendeu a respiração quando sentiu a ponta dos sapatos do menino se alinhar com a ponta do seu tênis. Nott estava perto, tão perto que Harry podia sentir o calor que saia da boca entreaberta do menino.

"Draco é um pedaço de mal caminho, não é?" Nott perguntou e Harry franziu o cenho, desviando os olhos dos lábios do menino para os olhos dele. Porque raios Nott estaria falando sobre Malfoy enquanto eles estavam tão perto de se beijarem? Ele tentou abrir a boca pra falar, mas Nott o cortou. "Fica longe dele."

Harry deu um passo para trás, o desejo se transformando em frustração e então em raiva.

Porque raios ele iria querer cruzar caminhos com Malfoy?

Harry não queria nem chegar perto do cara. A única vez que eles tiveram uma conversa agradável havia sido aquele dia na sala de adivinhação, e mesmo que eles não tivessem se confrontado até a morte, o final da discussão não havia sido nem um pouco agradável. Harry havia saído da sala atordoado pelo súbito ataque de Malfoy e pela súbita falta de papas na língua.

"Não tenho nenhuma intenção de ficar perto dele, Theodore." Ele respondeu apalpando a varinha escondida dentro da manga. Uma pontada do que pareceu vergonha cruzou seu rosto, mas ele logo focou nos olhos ameaçadores de Nott a sua frente.

"Ah, não?" Nott deu mais um passo para frente, fazendo Harry recuar ainda mais. Harry não estava entendendo nem um pouco o que estava acontecendo e seu coração estava batendo muito rápido no peito para seu gosto. Até quando ele não está aqui, Malfoy me causa problema. "Pois eu fiquei sabendo por Millicent, que ficou sabendo por Padma, que ficou sabendo por Olivia que vocês dois estavam de conversinha na sala de Adivinhação." Nott finalmente parou, o sorriso estranho nunca deixando os lábios. Harry então pareceu lembrar de quem ele realmente era e deu um passo em direção ao sonserino, enfrentando o olhar de Nott. Ele, afinal, havia destruído Voldemort.

"Isso é uma ameaça?" Ele perguntou, sentindo a característica coragem da Grifinória percorrer rápido por suas veias. "Eu não lido bem com ameaças."

Os dois pareceram se encarar pelo o que pareceu uma eternidade. Nott ainda sorrindo, olhar escondendo algo que Harry não estava gostando e foi quando Nott deu passo pra trás, que Harry percebeu que sua preocupação não era a forma ameaçadora com a qual Theodore estava falando com ele, e sim a forma possessiva que parecia reverberar de sua voz quando ele fala de Malfoy. Como se o menino fosse propriedade com ele. Harry não gostava daquilo. Não gostava nem um pouco.

'Sabe qual a mentira da cobra, Potter?" Theodore perguntou tentando imitar a forma como Draco falava seu sobrenome, ninguém o chamava assim, e de repente, Harry se sentiu incomodado por isso. "Era que ela mesma estava espalhando os boatos, tudo isso para atrair o leão para a cova." Harry sentiu então uma eletricidade no ar, tentou alcançar a varinha, mas percebeu que era tarde demais. O coração disparou e ele se preparou pelo pior. "Estupe-"

"Expelliarmus!" Alguém gritou atrás de Harry e ele se jogou para trás quando a varinha negra de Nott passou raspando em seu rosto. Nott também recuou, arregalando os olhos quando sua varinha pousou na mão de ninguém mais ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy. " Eu estava precisando de uma varinha mesmo, obrigada Theodore." Ele disse rispidamente.

Harry aproveitou o momento para alcançar a própria varinha e a apontar para o peito de Nott que recuou até se encostar na parede. Olhar fixo na forma como Nott encarava Malfoy. Harry iria lidar com o fato de Malfoy o ter salvo de uma dor de cabeça enorme mais tarde. No momento o sangue havia subido em seus olhos e ele queria deixar Nott em pedaços. Como ele havia ousado…

"Você não pode usar feitiços ofensivos Draco, o que faria com mais uma varinha?" Harry se irritou com a forma como Nott só tinha olhos para Malfoy, mesmo com a varinha de Harry espetando seu peito, os olhos castanhos de Theodore estavam fixos no sonserino.

"Ah não sei, talvez enfiá-la no seu-"

"Cala a boca!" Harry gritou para nenhum dos dois em especial, o rosto ficando vermelho de raiva. Ele ouviu Malfoy arfar, mas seus olhos estavam cravados no menino a sua frente. Ele abaixou a varinha e agarrou o colarinho do suéter de Nott, aproximando seus rostos. Theodore finalmente desviou os olhos de Malfoy e quando eles encontraram os selvagens de Harry, ele se encolheu. "Eu não gostei nem um pouco da forma como você falou comigo, Theodore Nott." Ele engoliu a saliva e continuou, sabendo que iria se arrepender mais tarde. "E eu também não gostei da forma como você falou com Malfoy." Ele se inclinou e encostou a ponta do nariz em Nott, como ele havia sentido falta disso. "Se você não sumir e cinco segundos eu juro por Merlim que vou arrancar seus pulmões fora." Ele largou o suéter de Theodore, rindo consigo mesmo quando o menino tropeçou no grande tapete carmim, saindo da vista de Harry. Harry se virou e Nott parou na frente de Malfoy, que se encontrava elegantemente encostado na parede ao lado do brasão da Sonserina. Um sorriso de lado e os olhos cinzas faiscando.

"Minha varinha, Draco." Ele pediu mantendo uma certa distância.

" _Mien_ " Draco respondeu em uma língua que Harry não entendeu, mas parecia muito com a língua que Draco havia falado com ele na sala de Adivinhação. "Acho melhor você se retirar, Nott." Ele riu mais um vez e Harry se pegou sentindo saudades da risada de Malfoy, uma risada que poderia ser muito bem confundida com o sibilo de uma cobra.

" _À un de ces quatre, Draco_." Nott respondeu na mesma língua e Harry se irritou, por acaso aquilo era alguma língua que os sonserinos haviam inventado? Nott então se virou e entrou pela passagem que Draco obviamente havia saído. Quando o retrato de uma bela moça sentada em uma varanda e fumando um cigarro se fechou. O vestido da moça caia levemente pelas suas pernas e foi prestando mais atenção que o vestido na realidade eram milhares de cobras entrelaçadas, a moça virou o rosto, olhando diretamente para Harry, o cabelo rosa brilhando no sol, ela soprou a fumaça em direção ao menino e riu, voltando para sua posição inicial.

"Vocês sonserinos criaram algum tipo de língua que só vocês entendem?" Harry perguntou atraindo o olhar de Malfoy, os olhos de Malfoy antes entretidos, pareceram escurecer a cruzar com os de Harry. Os olhos de Draco eram afiados, Harry notou, reparando na postura do menino, Malfoy com toda a certeza parecia uma cobra, relaxada aos olhos dos desavisados, mas pronta para o ataque.

"Sim, se chama Francês." Ele disse rindo do revirar de olhos de Harry. " _Obrigada por me salvar, Malfoy._ Sem problemas, Potter." Ele falou ironicamente se desencostando da parede e continuando o caminho para a porta de saída.

"Não sabia que você falava francês." Harry disse, ignorando o comentário de Malfoy e seguindo a figura graciosa com os olhos.

Malfoy parou quase de frente para a lareira, levantando uma sobrancelha, sorriso de lado novamente nos lábios.

"Sim, pois o repertório de informações que você tem sobre mim é bem vasto, não é?"

"Tenho as informações importantes, você é um merda e um pirralho mimado."

O olhar de Malfoy escureceu ainda mais e ele se virou, sorriso se esvaindo. Harry sentiu uma pontada no peito que sua consciência estava apontando como arrependimento, mas ele manteve a boca fechada.

"O que eu posso dizer, você realmente parece ser a pessoa que melhor me conhece." Draco se virou novamente para ele os olhos pousando na varinha nas mãos de Harry. Sua varinha. "Vai escrever um livro, Rita Skeeter?"

"Vá a merda, Malfoy." Harry disparou, apertando a varinha na mão, ela parecia queimar ao toque, como se reconhecesse o real mestre. "Não aja como a merda de uma vítima!" Ele gritou e agradeceu que a sala principal tinha um feitiço forte de muffliato. Draco olhou em volto, como se procurasse por alguém. Eles estavam sozinhos.

"Não estou vendo ninguém aqui agir como vítima." Ele respondeu no mesmo tom de voz, como se o grito de Harry não fosse nada, isso pareceu irritar o menino ainda mais.

Fazia tempo que os dois não se enfrentavam desse jeito. Harry sempre explosivo, Malfoy sempre controlado e cínico, disparando meias verdades e frases venenosas. Harry realmente achou que esse ano as coisas seriam diferentes, que Malfoy havia aprendido a lição e que os dois não se bicariam mais. Mas aparentemente ele estava errado, eles haviam trocado os insultos juvenis por xingamentos de verdade e Harry tinha certeza que aquilo só pararia quando ele estivesse mortos.

"Você é realmente um filho da puta, Malfoy. Você não mudou nada, nem nunca vai mudar."

"Estranho você falar de mudanças, Potter." Ele começou, virando o corpo completamente para Harry, as chamas da lareira pareceram emoldurar o corpo de Malfoy. "Eu tentei ser decente com você. E o que você fez? Ah sim, apontou minha própria varinha contra mim." Ele concluiu, cruzando os braços, a varinha de Nott parecia brilhar. "Eu deveria ter deixado Nott acabar com você."

"E eu deveria ter deixado você queimar no Fiendfyre." Assim que as palavras escaparam, Harry quis engoli-las de volta, mas era tarde demais. Ele não era cruel.

Havia algo queimando em suas veias desde o momento que Nott o ameaçou, algo que havia sido atiçado e não queria voltar para o lugar. Harry sentia algo perturbador no fundo de sua mente, como a inibição de seus sentidos. Ele se sentia mal por ter falado aquilo para Malfoy, mas uma pequena parte estava aliviada por ter dito, como se em algum momento ele tivesse pensado aquilo. Ele não era cruel, ele não se arrependia das decisões, ele não ameaçava pessoas com seu poder como fez com Nott e ele não sabia o que diabos estava acontecendo.

"Você tem razão." A voz gélida de Draco o tirou de seus pensamentos, ele não havia se mexido um centímetro, braços ainda cruzados. "Você deveria ter me deixado morrer." Para a surpresa de Harry, Draco não parecia se sentir nem um pouco abalado. Mas o coração de Harry ainda batia forte no peito. "Mas você não pode, não é? Não pode passar um dia ser salvar algo nem ninguém." Malfoy falou enquanto andava em direção a Harry, quando apenas um enorme sofá vermelho os separava ele continuou. "Mas não se preocupe. Toda noite eu desejo ter morrido naquele Fiendfyre."

"Cala a boca, Malfoy." Ele disse novamente. Harry se sentia ofendido, Malfoy deveria estar grato pelo o que Harry havia feito por ele.

"Com medo de ouvir algumas verdades, Potter?" Ele se inclinou, as mãos agarrando o encosto do sofá, se apoiando em um joelho na almofada dourada. "Nem todo mundo que você salva merece ser salvo, ou quer ser salvo." Os lábios de Malfoy agora estavam cerrados em uma fina linha.

"Eu arrisquei minha vida-"

"Essa é a merda do seu problema!" Draco gritou as mãos soltando do encosto para empurrar Harry, que arregalou os olhos com a explosão do menino. "Sua vida vale a vida de um Comensal da Morte?!" Ele empurrou Harry novamente, que não se mexeu, na realidade Harry não conseguia fazer nada além de encarar a figura a sua frente. Draco estava vermelho, o cabelo loiro sempre impecável caia na frente dos seus olhos. Olhos esses que estavam vermelhos também, como se a qualquer momento ele fosse chorar.

Harry estava completamente surpreso. Ele nunca havia visto Draco daquele jeito, nem mesmo em seu julgamento enquanto falavam mentiras sobre ele, Draco havia explodido daquela forma. Draco era realmente uma caixinha de surpresas. Harry quis se chutar, claro que Draco tinha um lado emocional, claro que o menino havia se sentido ofendido pelo o que ele disse. Draco era humano e Harry constantemente se esquecia disso.

Eles haviam crescido, passado por muita coisa e mesmo assim aquela raiva permanecia dentro deles, algo intocável. Harry do fundo do coração havia perdoado a todos, havia perdoado Dumbledore por o ter usado sua vida inteira, Snape por ter mentido sobre seus pais, Remus por não ter contado a verdade sobre Sirius e ele até havia perdoado Pansy por ter tentado vende-lo para Voldemort, mas mesmo assim Malfoy era uma ferida aberta que não queria cicatrizar de forma alguma e Harry não tinha ideia do porque. Era quase como se Harry não quisesse que essa ferida se fechasse, quase como se ele gostasse da forma como Malfoy cutucava aquela ferida e o levava até seu limite. Talvez Harry não quisesse que Malfoy parasse de o incomodar, pois ele sabia que se um dia isso acontecesse é porque os dois não cruzassem mais caminho. Ou talvez porque Draco era uma das únicas pessoas que não o tratava como um herói, tudo havia mudado quando a guerra acabou, todos começaram a lhe tratar como uma espécie de deus e Harry estava isso. Tudo havia mudado menos a constante Malfoy. Ela continuava a mesma.

"Eu não quis dizer aquilo." Harry disse agarrando os pulsos de Malfoy. "Você sabe que eu não quis dizer aquilo." Sua voz estava baixa, quase como um sussurro, um segredo que apenas os dois poderiam dividir.

"Eu sei," Draco respondeu no mesmo tom de voz, não ligando para a forma como as mãos de Harry encaixavam perfeitamente ao redor de seus pulsos. Quase como algemas feitas perfeitamente para ele. "Mas eu ainda queria ter morrido na Sala Precisa." Ele sussurrou de volta. Draco não queria que Blaise ou Pansy por algum motivo soubessem o que ele estava dizendo. Na realidade havia algo no ar ao redor de Draco. Quase como um tensão houvesse sido dissipada, ele não ligava para a forma firme que Harry o mantinha parado, nem para a voz baixa e submissa que ele estava usando, não ligou para a fraqueza ele demonstrava e muito menos estava ligando para os segredos que ele estava despejando em Potter. Ele não era fraco, ele não era sincero, ele não contava suas inseguranças para ninguém, muito menos para Potter, e ele não fazia a menor ideia do que estava acontecendo.

"Não diga isso." Harry disse se aproximando de Draco, encostando as pernas no encosto, ele estava tão perto de Draco que a ponta do nariz do menino poderia encostar em seu queixo. Os pulsos de Draco envolvidos por suas mãos estavam apertados contra ambos os peitos dos meninos e naquele momento o tempo pareceu parar. Draco estava com os olhos fechados, se concentrando para não chorar, mechas do cabelo caindo em seus olhos. Harry respirou fundo e deixou que aquela coragem que ele havia resgatado e usado contra Nott voltasse para suas veias em um movimento que surpreendeu ambos os meninos ele pegou aquela mecha de cabelo e a colocou para trás da orelha de Draco. "Me desculpe. Me desculpe por aquele dia na floresta." Ele sussurrou libertando os pulsos de Draco, usando a outra mão para levantar o queixo de Draco. "Me desculpe por não ter apertado sua mão no primeiro ano." Ele não sabia da onde aquilo estava vindo, ele não sabia o porquê de ele estar deixando seu orgulho de lado e se desculpando com Malfoy. "Me desculpe por ter descontado minhas frustrações em você. E me desculpe…" Ele respirou fundo, aquele não era um assunto que ele gostava de trazer a tona. Ele precisou de muito tempo para se perdoar pelo o que havia feito. E mesmo assim ele nunca havia buscado perdão para a única pessoa que tinha que perdoá-lo. "Me perdoe pelo sectumsempra."

Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram, se dando conta do quão perto os dois estavam. Harry pela primeira vez na vida notou que os olhos de Draco não eram cinzas, e sim prateados, brilhantes como prata líquida, com padrões tão belos que pareciam ter sido feitos a mão. Draco notou que o verde dos olhos de Harry não eram como esmeraldas, como muita gente gostava de descrever, não, o verde dos olhos de Harry era mais selvagem, como uma floresta tropical em dia de tempestade, Draco adorava tempestade e achou aquilo lindo.

"Obrigado." Draco disse simplesmente, Harry sentiu o cheiro de pasta de dente de hortelã e sorriu com o detalhe mundano. Harry não sabia pelo o que Draco estava agradecendo, mas ele não podia se importar menos. Eles estavam tão perto, eles nunca estiveram tão perto um do outro. Harry notou que Draco tinha uma pintinha perto da raiz do cabelo, enquanto Draco notava que o bronzeado da pele de Harry não era um bronzeado. "Me des-"

"Harry?"

Assim como começou a beatitude se foi.

Draco deu passo para trás, quase caindo do sofá, deixando a varinha de Nott escorregar de suas mãos e rolar para baixo da mesa de centro. Harry havia virado o corpo para Hermione, que estava com o cenho franzido no batente do portal da sala comunal da Grifinória. Harry não sabia a quanto tempo ela estava observando, mas pela expressão da menina ela havia visto muita coisa. Harry sentiu seu rosto esquentar ferventemente e não olhou para Malfoy que estava paralisado olhando para Hermione. Ele fechou os olho não querendo acreditar no que estava acontecendo a menos de um minuto atrás. Draco estava quase pedindo desculpa. Harry havia enterrado fundo seu orgulho e havia pedido desculpas para o menino. Harry achou que iria morrer de vergonha quando percebesse o que havia dito, mas na verdade ele sentia que tinha tirado um fardo das suas costas.

"Malfoy eu-"

"Blaise está esperando por mim." Draco disse rapidamente, ele usou um rápido accio para pegar achar a varinha de Nott e correu para a saída principal, ele estava mais vermelho que Harry, a testa brilhando com suor. Ele passou direto pela lareira e empurrou o retrato com força, saindo e deixando Harry olhando para uma porta se fechando.

Harry nunca quis matar Hermione tanto em sua vida.

"Dois minutos, Mione. Dois minutos." Ele se virou para a menina que agora tinha ambas as sobrancelhas levantadas para a cena.

"Malfoy estava pedindo desculpas." Ela constatou, tão surpresa quanto Harry.

Harry virou o rosto para a porta agora fechada, esperando que a qualquer minuto Malfoy voltasse. Ele incrivelmente ainda sentia o cheiro de pasta de dente de Hortelã. Ele se pegou passando os dedos que haviam tocado no cabelo de Malfoy pelos próprios lábios e naquele momento ele não se preocupou nem um pouco com o comportamento estranho que ele estava tendo. Ele apenas lembrou do toque macio do cabelo loiro contra sua pele e de como ele se arrependia de não ter tocado mais.

"Malfoy estava pedindo desculpas."

¹Minions não tem nada a ver com Meu Malvado Favorito hahsushua, "Minions" é um expressão utilizada pra caracterizar alguém que segue outro alguém por todo lugar e faz tudo o que essa pessoa pede ou manda.

²"Nos vemos por aí." Francês em uma tradução literal.


	4. Capítulo 4

**ATENÇÃO: FANFIC CRIADA SEM FINS LUCRATIVOS - PLÁGIO É CRIME - CENAS DE SEXO HOMOSSEXUAL - CENAS DE SEXO HETEROSSEXUAL - INFORMAÇÕES MÍNIMAS ALTERADAS PARA MELHOR DESENVOLVIMENTO DA HISTÓRIA - HARRY POTTER PERTENCE A J.K. ROWLING E SEUS ASSOCIADOS.**

CAPÍTULO 4

 _(I'll wait a minute while you try to compensate.)_

" **Draco**!"Blaise gritou atravessando o corredor, tentando acompanhar os passos do menino. "Draco, espera!" Ele esbarrou em uma menina pequena, certamente do segundo ano e se desculpou rapidamente, correndo para alcançar os passos de Draco, que apesar de não estar correndo, andava como se o diabo estivesse atrás dele.

"Me deixa sozinho!" Draco respondeu fazendo a curva e começando a descer as escadas para o quarto andar.

Blaise suspirou, mas não parou de seguir Draco. Ele havia saído correndo pelo portal da sala comunal, corado e com os olhos fervendo de raiva, Blaise estava esperando do outro lado do corredor e apenas viu um relance do que era Harry Potter e Hermione Granger encarando Draco. Ele tentou alcançar o loiro logo na saída, mas seus dedos passaram pelas robes de Draco como se o tecido fosse feito de fumaça. Ele pensou em mandar Hersel, seu morcego atrás de Pansy, mas Blaise sabia que se desviasse os olhos um segundo de Draco, o perderia.

"O que aconteceu?" Ele gritou sobre o murmurinho da multidão que estava mudando de salas, pelo o que ele se recordava eles tinham aula de Poções agora e Draco estava indo pra direção contrária do laboratório.

Blaise não lembrava de quando seus sentimentos por Draco havia mudado tanto, quando eles haviam começado a transar, Blaise sabia que Draco não queria nada além de uma forma de queimar as frustrações, mas agora Blaise estava correndo atrás do menino, como se ele se preocupasse. E no fundo ele sabia que ele se preocupava.

E isso não podia acontecer.

O estômago de Draco estava girando tanto quanto as pás de um ventilador. Ele escutava a voz de Blaise, mas seu cérebro só conseguia se concentrar em uma coisa, sair correndo dali o mais rápido possível. Seu coração estava batendo rápido desde que ele havia visto Theodore tão perto de Harry. Ele sentiu seus batimentos cardíacos no fundo da sua garganta e ele sabia que a qualquer momento ele iria vomitar. Ele sabia que sair correndo não era uma das coisas mais adultas a se fazer, mas ele não queria nem imaginar o que teria acontecido se Granger não tivesse interrompido. Ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo, ele tinha despejado todas as suas fraquezas em Potter, suas inseguranças e seu desejo de ter morrido na sala precisa, ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo com o próprio corpo, por isso ao invés de enfrentar tudo isso, Draco saiu correndo pelas escadarias, atravessou o hall de entrada e se jogou nas escadas de pedra que levavam até os portões de Hogwarts, ele sabia que assim que saísse pelos portões Mcgonagall seria avisada e viria atrás dele, mas no momento ele somente queria sumir, tirar Potter da cabeça o mais rápido possível.

Claro, ele não tinha a menor idéia de onde estava indo. Não poderia chegar perto de Hogsmeade, era o último lugar onde ele queria ir, mas não existiam muitos lugares para se esconder quando o assunto era o arredores de Hogwarts. Mesmo contrariado, Draco correu em direção a Hogsmeade, fazendo seu caminho rápido até a casa dos gritos. Atravessou a neve espessa e chegou até o portão. Draco lembrou da primeira vez que teve muito medo da Casa dos Gritos, havia sido no quarto ano, durante uma das viagens a Hogsmeade, Draco havia sido arrastado, e ele lembrava muito bem da parte do arrastar, até perto da estrutura, ele tremeu de medo enquanto Granger ria e Wesley parecia se mijar de medo. Draco então notou, quando já estava na proteção de sua sala comunal, que a pessoa invisível deveria ter sido Potter, óbvio que tinha sido ele e nos confinamentos do seu quarto, Draco riu. Agora, depois de tanto tempo passando por Hogsmeade, a Casa dos Gritos não parecia tão assustadora, na realidade, Draco pensava que morar em uma casa daquelas deveria ser muito aconchegante e silencioso.

Ele passou pelas cercas caídas e cobertas de neve e atravessou o terreno com cuidado, abraçou-se ainda mais nas robes e afastou o cabelo que caía sobre seus olhos. Ele precisava cortar o cabelo com urgência, daqui a pouco ele teria que prendê-lo e ele não queria ficar ainda mais parecido com, enfim, seu próprio pai.

Draco não queria pensar no próprio pai, preso em Azkaban, a quilômetros da terra e ainda mais quilômetros acima do mar, rodeado por dementadores frios e calculistas, não queria pensar sobre seu pai encolhido e sozinho, perdido nos próprios pensamentos e Draco com toda certeza não queria pensar na forma como ele estava se sentindo exatamente daquele jeito. Pequeno, sozinho, encolhido e perdido nos próprios pensamentos. E a culpa, como Draco percebeu pela primeira vez, não era de Potter.

De certa forma, era sim.

Draco grunhiu e chutou a porta de entrada, a neve caiu e ele se irritou, pegando a varinha dos bolsos e abrindo a porta congelada com o Bombarda. Ele não podia fazer feitiços violentos, o que tornava toda a experiência de estar sozinho na Casa dos Gritos ainda pior, mas Draco não ligava. Apenas concordaria se alguém o seguisse e o assassinasse, afinal ele não servia para mais nada além de ser um corpo frio. Ao mesmo tempo, Draco queria, literalmente, matar todo mundo, queria que todos sumissem, queria ter o mundo só para ele, e ele se assustava com a forma grosseira com a qual ele pensava aquilo, como se o mundo devesse algo para ele. Ele realmente se sentia injustiçado.

Draco era um homem egoísta, havia aprendido a ser desse jeito, havia aprendido a ser assim quando era pequeno. Quando raras vezes seu pai deixava que Narcissa recebesse sua irmã, Andrômeda em casa e Draco brincava com sua prima. Ele adorava Tonks, realmente adorava, mas seu pai não deixava a menina chegar perto dele, dizia e suspirava no ouvido de um então menino de quatro anos de idade que o que era dele, era dele, que ele não poderia dividir com ninguém. Ele ficava triste, chorava, corria para sua mãe, para então sofrer a ira de seu pai.

Draco vestia uma pose perfeita na escola, escondia cicatrizes e roxos, escondia tremores e intimidava os outros como Lucius o intimidava.

Draco não queria ser tão egoísta, mas ele havia sido mimado quando criança, nenhum direito lhe havia sido negado, mas ele no final não ligava. No mundo em que ele vivia, ser egoísta era única forma de estar vivo, era única forma de sobreviver, então alguns anos depois da primeira surra que o deixou de cama, Draco entendeu que quanto mais ele agisse como seu pai, menos ele apanharia. Então foi isso que ele fez.

E então, claro, Draco descobriu que era queer.

Era uma brincadeira tola, ele lembrava ainda. Uma garra de firewhiskey no sexto ano, a pressão de matar Dumbledore fervendo em sua pele como a Marca Negra, a memória ainda fresca do beijo de Theodore na cabeça. Ele se viu beijando Pansy, que também não ligava muito para quem ela estava beijando. Ele, na época, já havia fodido Pansy diversas vezes, não havia nada de diferente. Mas Pansy não queria a foda comum. Uma das mãos de Pansy estavam em suas calças, a outra buscava algo ao lado de Draco que ele não conseguia ver. O quarto das meninas estava deserto, como todo sábado e Pansy aproveitava bem.

Draco se inclinou sobre a menina, puxando a saia para cima, houve um dia que Draco havia ficado abismado com o fato de Pansy sempre ir a festas sem roupa de baixo, mas após diversas vezes, ele entendeu que realmente era mais fácil.

Ele estava quase com os lábios sobre seu alvo quando de canto de olho ele viu o que Pansy estava procurando. Era Blaise, que normalmente somente se levantava e ia para o quarto, mas dessa vez havia ficado e olhava para Draco com uma lascívia que ele não sabia entender. Por algum motivo ao invés de Draco se sentir estranho ou até insultado ele se esticou, endireitando a coluna e travando os olhos nos olhos escuros de Blaise. Pansy apenas riu, sentando na almofada e abrindo a braguilha da calça de Draco.

Era a primeira vez que ele notava Blaise desse jeito e aparentemente, era a primeira vez que Blaise se sentia daquela forma também. Toda aquela merda de Sangue Puro era algo que estava marcado em suas mentes, então quando os lábios de Draco se encostaram nos lábios de Blaise, as coisas começaram a fazer sentido.

Mais tarde naquela noite, quando Draco gozava pela segunda vez, agarrado no corpo suado de Blaise ele prometeu a si mesmo que jamais se negaria esse prazer. E ele não o fez.

Ele morria de medo, claro. Mas Blaise sabia o que fazia, com as mãos, com a boca e principalmente com o pau.

Uma risada gostosa soou pela entrada da Casa dos Gritos. Draco amava Blaise.

As escadas estavam gastas, por algum motivo que Draco não ligava realmente. Ele subiu por elas e chegou onde queria.

Draco transfigurou um sofá velho em uma poltrona confortável e se sentou perto da janela, observando a gigante e branca paisagem lá fora.

Ele se perdeu nos pensamentos sobre a guerra, se perdeu nos pensamentos sobre seu pai e sua mãe, sobre Blaise e Pansy e por fim deixou que seus pensamentos o levassem até Harry Potter.

Obvio.

Draco estava lá por acaso, tinha acabado de sair de terminar a tarefa de Astronomia e tinha decidido que tiraria uma hora para passear na Floresta, talvez sequestrar Lovegood dos chatíssimos alunos da Corvinal, mas assim que saiu pelo retrato percebeu que Theodore estava perto demais e não era dele. Harry Potter.

Obvio.

Ele não havia escutado a conversa direito, mas também não estava muito interessado.

Draco abraçou as próprias pernas, não querendo acreditar que ele estava com ciúmes de Theodore, ele sabia que ainda tinha sentimentos pelo menino, mas desse jeito? A ponto de sentir ciúmes?

Draco suspirou audivelmente na solidão da casa, agradecendo que todas as robes de Hogwarts eram enfeitiçadas contra frio intenso. Harry Potter sempre havia sido uma constante na vida de Draco, mesmo quando as coisas estavam caindo aos pedaços, mesmo quando a cabeça de Draco se enchia de dúvidas, ele tinha a certeza que Potter estaria lá firme e forte em seus pensamentos.

E para piorar, Draco carregava as marcas na pele dessa constante, ele levantou as mãos devagar, traçando a cicatriz fina que cruzava seu rosto, se perguntando se Potter saberia o que tinha causado aquilo.

Um piado chamou a atenção de Draco na rua, por entre o vidro quebrado e sujo, ele viu o momento que um passarinho pousou em um cercado e se aprumou.

Draco desejava ser um passarinho. Voar para longe de tudo sem se preocupar com os outros, voar e voar, livre.

Mas as únicas asas que Draco tinha, eram as asas de repúdio e de rancor que somente o pesavam.

"Foi aqui que eu descobri o resto da minha vida." Uma voz disse e Draco pulou do sofá, trazendo a varinha para a frente do rosto, as primeiras sílabas de "protego" já saindo de seus lábios.

"O que diabos você está fazendo aqui, Potter." Draco sibilou, apontando a varinha para Harry. "Melhor, como você me achou?"

"Eu segui você, é claro." _É claro._ Ele disse como se não fosse nada, como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo. Mas Draco sabia exatamente como Harry o havia encontrado. Ele encarou Harry, que estava apoiado casualmente no corrimão da escada, olhando em volta para a casa meio destruída.

"O Mapa." Draco estudou os olhos de Harry, que se arregalaram em sua direção.

"Como você-"

"Eu sou o diabo¹." Draco disse se sentando novamente e olhando para a neve caindo lá fora, o passarinho ainda estava lá, mexendo as asas de vez em quando. "Eu sei de tudo."

"Peter Pet-"

"As vezes, Potter, eu acho que lhe foge a informação de que meu nome tem um Black no meio." Draco o cortou novamente. Rindo quando Harry entrou em seu campo de visão. O menino tirou a varinha do bolso de trás da calça jeans e transfigurou a poltrona de Draco em um sofá. Draco revirou os olhos e fingiu não sentir o calor do corpo do menino ao seu lado.

Ele não podia negar que eles haviam tido um momento na sala comunal.

Momento esse que Draco ainda não havia entendido. Era um calor estranho, como um pequeno sol em seu estômago, que cada vez que ele decidia que não iria falar a verdade para Potter, ficava cada vez maior e quando ele pediu desculpas, os olhos verdes fundos e sinceros, esse calor se espalhou pelo corpo de Draco como uma praga.

"Continua não fazendo sentido." Harry disse, se sentando ao lado de Draco, mais perto do que o necessário.

"Minha mãe e seu padrinho eram… Colegas? Eu acho." Draco respondeu abraçando os joelhos novamente. Harry por algum motivo havia sentado com as pernas abertas, a lateral de suas coxas alinhadas com as coxas de Draco.

"Sirius contou sobre Narcissa." Harry disse conjurando madeira seca de algum lugar e fazendo ela flutuar a alguns metros do sofá. "Se importa?" Ele perguntou para Draco, finalmente olhando para o menino encolhido ao seu lado. Draco apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente e a madeira começou a pegar fogo, aquecendo quase que instantaneamente a sala e que eles estavam.

Um silêncio gostoso encheu o coração de Draco, ele observava a chama crepitando no ar, o barulho de madeira queimando. Ele se sentia sozinho, mas acompanhado e isso não parecia tão solitário em sua cabeça. Harry vestia aquele horrendo suéter com um "H" costurado na frente. O menino parecia relaxado, confortável, como se não estivesse na presença de um cara que havia tentado matá-lo. No final, Draco também estava na mesma posição.

"Eu estava preocupado com você." Harry disse baixinho, como se fosse um segredo que ele não queria nem que o próprio Draco soubesse. Mas ao invés de atirar uma resposta sarcástica, Draco fechou os olhos e recostou o pescoço no encosto do sofá. Ele começou a sentir aquele calor estranho no estômago e se deixou levar. Mesmo com um pé atrás, sobre o que poderia acontecer se ele baixasse a guarda tanto, Draco abaixou, se preparou para o pior.

"Eu não ficaria." Respondeu passando a língua nos lábios rachados pelo frio.

"Você saiu correndo. Achei que estivesse passando mal, ou algo assim." Harry riu.

"Seu bafo estava horrível, Potter." Draco riu e a risada alta de Harry seguiu a sua no silêncio da casa.

"Eu sabia que não deveria ter comido aquelas tortas de alho." Draco abriu os olhos e se virou para Harry incrédulo.

"Nunca, nunca, coma as tortas de alho." Draco respondeu sorrindo e franzindo o cenho para o gosto horrível que subiu pela sua garganta somente em lembrar das infames tortas.

"Anotado." Harry sorriu para Draco.

Draco notou que assim como o seu, o cabelo de Harry estava muito comprido, ele agora o prendia em um coque, apesar do esforço do menino em manter todas as mechas dentro do elástico marrom, alguns cachos escapavam pelo lado do seu rosto. Draco achou aquilo extremamente fofo.

"Eu acho que falei demais." Draco disse, traçando a estampa branca do sofá com o dedo indicador. "Na realidade nunca falei tanto sobre isso."

"Você realmente pensa em morrer?" Harry perguntou, parecendo relaxar ainda mais no sofá, o calor do corpo tão próximo ao seu não parecia mais incomodar Draco.

"Você não?"

Harry se virou, o reflexo do fogo em seus óculos escondia o seu olhar, Draco se viu buscando pelo esverdeado, mas desistiu e se deixou levar pelas chamas que dançavam.

"Eu morri." Ele respondeu, imitando os movimentos de Draco no sofá. "Sua mãe deve ter lhe contado sobre isso.

"Ela deve ter comentado algo." Harry começou a puxar a linha do estampado com a unha, um ato de nervosismo que Draco conhecia bem. Ansiedade.

"Foi uma merda." Ele finalmente disse, tirando os óculos do rosto e esfregando os olhos com os punhos. "Eu nem falei com Ron ou Hermione. Eu simplesmente aceitei o fato de que eu tinha que morrer." Draco sabia da história, Narcissa havia contado, Lucius como sempre tentou negar, dizendo que Harry havia covardemente pedido para que Voldemort acabasse com sua vida, mas Draco conhecia Potter, sabia que ele nunca faria algo assim. "Todos falam como eu salvei o mundo e coisa e tal, mas no final, eu fui apenas mais um covarde."

"Caminhar para a morte não é um ato de covardia." Draco disse ao lembrar do corredor estreito da própria casa, corredor com paredes escuras, manchadas de sangue, era a primeira vez que ele pisava em casa depois do fiasco na torre de astronomia, Bella havia dito que Voldemort estaria furioso com ele. Draco mesmo assim colocou sua melhor roupa e andou pelo corredor que levava até o hall de entrada. Naquela noite ele sentiu na pele tantos cruciatus que no final, ele foi obrigado a ser arrastado de volta para o próprio quarto.

Harry se virou para Draco e ele sentiu o menino traçando os olhos pelo seu rosto, parando na amarga cicatriz que por pouco não desfigurava sua boca. Draco passou novamente a língua nos lábios rachados e os olhos de Harry seguiram o movimento, suas pupilas dilatadas, a respiração forte e entrecortada. Draco sabia o que era aquilo, já havia visto em filmes, lido em livros, presenciado. Aquela sede que não se podia curar, aquela ânsia que não passava, quase como um imã.

Devagar e com medo, Potter se virou, seus joelhos agora encostavam nas coxas de Draco, o óculos haviam voltado para a frente dos seus olhos, Draco relutantemente levantou as mãos trêmulas e levantou os óculos de Harry, os apoiando no embaraço de seus cabelos, seu dedo indicador desceu pela cicatriz, a lateral de seu rosto, brincaram com uma mecha de cabelo que relutava em ficar atrás da orelha do menino, seu dedão passou pelo lábio inferior de Harry, que parecia tremer.

Tudo parecia muito em câmera lenta, não sabia se era ele quem estava se movendo, ou Harry, não sabia qual dos dois havia se inclinado mais, mas quando percebeu, Draco já estava encostando o nariz gelado na bochecha de Harry, que fechou os olhos e sorriu, como se aquele gesto fosse uma das coisas mais comuns do mundo para os dois, como se eles não tivessem jogado xingamentos e impropérios um ao outro durante anos.

Mais tarde, no conforto de sua cama, Draco deixaria que o medo tomasse conta de si, deixaria que sua voz escapasse em forma de choro. Mas no momento ele queria aproveitar o calor das mãos de Harry que subiam pelos seus braços cobertos, a umidade dos lábios na sua maçã do rosto, os dedos curiosos que atravessavam o colar de sua camisa e tocavam devagar a pele macia de seu pescoço. Draco fechou os olhos também, beijando delicadamente o rosto de seu maior inimigo.

Naquele momento, Draco não queria mais nada além de se sentir um pouco mais vivo, e se a pessoa que o trazia essa paz era Harry Potter, ele não podia fazer nada.

O sol, o calor no estômago de Draco, aumentou, mas dessa vez ele não teve vontade de correr ou de se esconder, ele queria se jogar naquela piscina e se deixar afundar. Afogar naquele sentimento que o abraçava.

Draco abriu os olhos, o colarinho do suéter puído, a pele arrepiada do pescoço moreno, uma cicatriz pequena. Ele se afastou, tomando o rosto de Harry entre as mãos, os olhos do menino não se abriram, Draco imaginou que talvez fosse essa mesma expressão que aflorou em seu rosto quando Nott o beijou.

Devagar ele inclinou o rosto, seus lábios arrastando devagar nos lábios entreabertos de Harry, quando eles se encostaram completamente, Draco jurou que ouviu Harry gemer baixinho. Tomando aquilo como incentivo, ele o beijou mais profundamente, sentindo o corpo de Harry tensionar quando as mãos pálidas encontraram o elástico que prendia o seu cabelo e o arrebentou com dedos hábeis, logo os cachos de Harry caíram ao redor dos dois rostos, que se moviam sincronizadamente, como uma cortina espessa que os separava do mundo lá fora. Draco voltou as mãos para o rosto de Harry e acariciou sua bochecha corada. O menino pareceu relaxar e relaxou ainda mais quando Draco se inclinou para trás, se deitando parcialmente no sofá, que não era tão grande assim, os lábios ainda conectados. Harry abraçou a cintura de Draco, o trazendo para mais perto, tomando iniciativa e se deitando sobre o corpo esguio de Draco. Ele pensou em dizer que Potter era mais pesado do que pensava, mas então a língua do menino estava na sua e nada mais importava.

Potter beijava como fazia qualquer coisa. Preguiçosamente, tomando seu tempo, lutando contra qualquer força de Draco para tomar o controle. Era a primeira vez que Draco beijava alguém tão devagar. Ele sentia todo o peso do outro contra ele, ouvia o barulho excitante quando os lábios se separavam para então se juntarem novamente em um movimento quase ensaiado, línguas que até então nunca nem pensaram em sentir aquele gosto. Potter tinha gosto de brisa de verão, cheirava como um edredom que havia ficado muito tempo no sol, emanava conforto e um calor que Draco não queria largar. Sem notar, Draco estava sorrindo no beijo, coisa que fez Harry se apoiar nos cotovelos ao lado da cabeça de Draco e se afastar um pouco.

"O que foi?" Ele perguntou, lábios molhados e vermelhos por causa da fricção.

"Eu acho engraçado." Draco respondeu sinceramente, tirando os óculos do topo da cabeça de Harry e passando os dedos nos mesmos cabelos, notando como era bonito os cachos pretos contra sua pele branca e sem vida.

"O que?" Harry se inclinou no toque de Draco e não percebeu quando o menino colocou seus óculos no chão.

"Nós. Aqui." Ele se inclinou para cima, tomando os lábios de Harry mais uma vez entre os seus. Um pouco mais agressivamente, testando até onde Potter iria, ele mordeu o lábio superior do menino suavemente, novamente aquele som saiu de Harry, um gemido baixinho.

Draco se sentiu viciado. Suas mãos agarraram a cintura de Harry, friccionando seus corpos mais ainda, ouvindo mais daqueles sons, devagar ele levantou o suéter de Harry e arranhou a pele quente por debaixo da roupa, o corpo de Harry tencionou e ele se afastou um pouco, olhos fechados, parecendo se concentrar em alguma coisa.

"Não comece coisas que você não vai terminar, Malfoy." Ele disse simplesmente respirando fundo.

Na realidade, do fundo do coração, Draco não sabia o que estava fazendo, claro que ele havia dormido com Blaise uma quantidade grande de vezes e ele sabia o que fazer com outro homem. Mas naquele momento tudo era muito novo para Harry, ele não sabia como se comportar, não sabia se deveria fazer a mesma coisa que fazia com outros homens, ou se apenas o beijava.

Havia algo na voz de Harry, porém, que fez com que Draco levantasse os quadris e afastasse as pernas, deixando que Harry se encaixasse entre elas, movimento esse que mostrou para Harry exatamente como que Draco queria terminar aquilo.

Um som gutural saiu dos lábios de Harry e menino se arrastou ainda mais entre as pernas de Draco, sentindo que o problema que enfrentava nas calças não era platônico.

"Você quer isso?" Draco perguntou, beijando o pescoço de Harry com lascívia. Deixou que sua língua passasse por aquela pele gostosa, sentindo o gosto salgado do suor do menino que parecia tremer. Uma das mãos de Harry dançaram na perna de Draco, dedos curiosos agarraram a parte de trás de sua coxa e ele levantou a perna de Draco, a encaixando ao redor de sua cintura, Harry o beijou novamente, dessa vez o beijo foi mais selvagem, mais profundo e intenso, como se eles finalmente tivessem achado o que queriam. "Pegue, Potter, é seu."

Para a surpresa de Draco, Harry se afastou, quase se sentando, tirou o suéter horrendo pela cabeça, expondo a pele morena e deliciosa que Draco queria se afogar. O menino respirava fundo, o peito musculoso subindo e descendo com dificuldade. Harry olhava para Draco com a mesma intensidade de um prisioneiro tendo sua última refeição antes do Beijo. Draco se sentiu desejado e esse desejo despertou algo nele que a muito tempo estava adormecida, uma vontade que ele se negava a tempo, uma vontade que ele tinha mas que sabia que demoraria muito para ter. Mas naquele momento ali estava ele, aquela vontade insana cavando sua pele, implorando para ser libertada.

A vontade de amar e de se deixar ser amado.

¹Um quote de American Horror Story Asylum.


End file.
